Legacies of Victory and Defeat
by Luvspook
Summary: In a time when world peace should reign, a mysterious new threat appears to challenge the Gundam pilots. Chapter 15 is up! The clock is ticking...Heero escapes the explosion, but can he find Relena before Dasenya's soldiers find him? Please read and re
1. Episode 1: Re-emergence of Bloodshed

Brief Synopsis: The events in this fanfic take place shortly after the final between the White Fang and the Earth Sphere, but before the last scene in the final episode where Relena finds the teddy bear and note from Heero.

Disclaimer: Wow! I can't believe I finally get to write one of these. First of all, this is my very first attempt at Internet fan fiction, so be gentle I beseech thee. Secondly, I do not own Gundam Wing, nor am I affiliated with Bandai, though in my wildest fantasies I would sell my soul to lay claim to the smallest piece of it. So please don't sue me, I don't have much money, and what little I do have goes toward buying Gundam Wing toys, models, etc. And lastly, I tend to get a bit graphic in my description, so if you don't like seeing the G-boys subjected to all kinds of bruising, battering, bleeding, and the likeI suggest you bail out now Don't say I didn't warn ya!!!

Sowithout further adieuI give you Legacies of Victory and Defeat.

Legacies of Victory and Defeat by Luvspook

Episode 1: Re-emergence of Bloodshed

The launch had been flawless, Quatre noted, staring blankly out at the vast blanket of stars that had so recently become his home. He spared a selfish glance at the distant sphere that would forever lay claim to his heart, and closing his eyes, released a burdened sigh of loneliness and longing.

He could still remember Operation: Meteor and his first, yet lasting, impression of the Earth. 

"So beautiful" He whispered, in fond reminiscence. 

"Did your friend return to the Earth, Quatre?" A voice broke through the silence. 

He turned, slowly, at the sound of his older sister's voice. 

"Ireya. Yes. She wanted me to thank you againfor everything" He added with a smile, but his eyes told her a much different story.

"You always look so sad when you talk about the Earth, my dearest little brother." She replied, stepping up beside him to look out the enormous glass window and the expanse of space beyond. "You loved it there, didn't you?"

"The Earth was very kind to meto all of us" He stated, suddenly overwhelmed with memories of the battles, his friends-the Gundam pilots, and Sandrock.

"I understand." She soothed, sympathetically, silently apologizing inside her own mind for his martyred innocence. 

_Oh, QuatreSomeday I'll find a way for the colonies to repay you for the sacrifice you made for their freedom _Her mind and heart promised, in unison.

Quatre gasped suddenly and her eyes flew open just in time to catch the bright flash of light streaking towards the colony. Before either could react, the entire satellite rocked with shocking force, knocking Ireya off her feet. Quatre quickly helped her back as the lights flickered menacingly overhead, another barrage lighting the black void of space outside.

"Quatre!" 

"The colony is under some kind of attack!" He yelled back, bolting for the door as another blast hit home. "You stay here where it's safe. I'm going to find out what's going on." 

"No!" She screamed, protectively reaching out to pull him back. "Quatre!" 

The hallway was flooded with people, screams of panic mixing with the harsh blare of alarms, as red light bathed the satellite's already dim interior. 

"What's happening?" Quatre screamed, trying to brace himself at one of the small doorways as several workers rushed past him. "Who's firing at us?"

No answer came, and another volley tore into their side, throwing Quatre mercilessly against the wall. He struggled shakily to his hands and knees, as debris rained down all around him. The bodies littering the wrecked hallway swam into his vision as he wiped the blood from his eyes, which immediately brimmed with tears. He collapsed back into the rubble as a spasm of pain struck him, his last conscious thoughts of peace, devoured by darkness.

* * * * *

The kaleidoscope of explosions illuminated the darkness, but could do nothing to fill the empty void in her heart. She watched the explosions rock the vast colony, with the fascination and awe of a small child mesmerized by a fireworks display. 

_When did I lose the ability to empathize with people?_ She wondered briefly, turning from the window. _The day he died _She reminded herself. _The_ _day they took him away from me_

"Pity is for the weak." She chided to herself aloud, stepping over to the instrument panel to call off the attack.

"Dasenya" She hailed, waiting for the image of her comrade to appear on the small screen before continuing. "Cease your attack. I'm quite certain the damage to the colony is significant enough to warrant action from the Gundam pilots."

"Are you certain that news of the attack will reach them?" The young, but dangerously ruthless, female officer questioned sharply.

"Oh they'll comeAfter all, they would never desert one of their own."

* * * * * 

He was drifting.

Cold.

Alone.

Everywhere he looked, a visage of empty corridors haunted him-void of all but devastation and death.

The hollow echo of screams assaulted his earssilenced in a single, momentous burst of light. Light void of comfort or warmth. Void of answers.

It was the light of the stars and a hope for the future-for peace.

The cold penetrated his body and soul as the light began to fade, the chill of death surrounding him. 

The voices, no longer silent, beckoned from the darkness.

Voices so distant, yet strangely familiar

Heero was the first to notice it, his eyes shifting swiftly under the cover of his disheveled brown locks. The tiny fluctuation that anyone else would have overlooked as insignificant, triggered something inside his mind, which instantly set to the task of analyzing each detail of Quatre's condition. 

_Brain wavesHeart rateall returning to normal _

"He's waking up." Heero announced, matter-of-factly, just as Quatre's eyes began to flutter.

His eyelids felt so heavy, but there was a strong sense of urgency tugging at him, screaming at him to wake up. He struggled and tiny slivers of light seeped through his eyelids as they parted, the blurred image of chestnut brown hair, piercing green eyes, and a concerned expression on a very familiar face, greeted his return to consciousness.

"Trowa?" He asked, half-heartedly, his voice noticeably strained and considerably weakened. "Is thatreally you, Trowa?"

The genuine, yet uncharacteristic smile that lit Trowa Barton's face was enough to bring Quatre back to full consciousness, his body surging with newfound enthusiasm. Turning his head, he instantly spotted the distinguishing image of Heero Yuy, his lean frame rested against the windowsill in the opposite corner of the room.

"And Heero?"

"Hey, don't forget about me, Quatre!" A third voice piped in, with a chuckle.

"Duo!What are you all doing here? How did you?"

His excitement was cut short by the shock wave assault on his ribcage as he tried to pull himself upright, Trowa quick to stop him.

"You better take it easy, Quatre."

The pain in his midsection quickly brought him back to the attack. 

"Ireya!Is she?" Quatre asked, his mind and heart ignoring the limitations of his body as he bolted upright, his right arm still hugging his battered ribs. 

"She'll be fine." Heero stated, keeping all emotion from his voice. "But the colony has been virtually wiped out. The resource satellite, too." 

"What reason would anyone have to go attacking the colonies, now? I thought we were supposed to be at peace?" Duo interrupted, a hint of bitterness evident in his tone.

Quatre could hear the other pilots arguing, each debating whatever theory they held, that might provide the answer to Duo's question. But Quatre couldn't ignore the nagging sensation that he already had that answer. That _she_ had been the reason.

"Miss Relena" 

Heero could feel his blood run cold at the mere mention of her name. She was the one person- _the only person_- who had managed to break through his defenses, smoothing the edges of his stone heart- rendering him vulnerable. 

At times, he could almost resent heralmost.

"Relena?" Heero repeated, a mixture of confusion and concern masked within his typically abrasive tone.

"Yes." Quatre replied quickly, meeting the strange intensity in Heero's eyes. "She was visiting the colony just before the attack came. Maybe whoever did this was after herand not the colony at all."

"As the leader of the World Nation, Relena **had** become a symbol of peace for both Earth and the colonies. Destroy her and you also destroy the idealism that she created." Trowa stated simply, mentally noting the subtle changes in Heero's behavior since the newly appointed Vice Foreign Minister's name had been brought up. 

_That girl still has some effect on him _Trowa thought to himself. He didn't know Heero to have many weaknesses, and he would never have viewed her as such, but to the enemyRelena Peacecraft could prove to be his Achilles' heel._ Heero's involvement in this will be unavoidable_ _now_

"But who would want to do something like that?" Duo interrupted, his memory quick to remind him of the lives lost to a lifetime of meaningless battles. "Nobody wants warespecially not the colonies. Besides, they wouldn't be foolish enough to go starting up trouble again. They've come too far to turn back now."

The room fell into an uneasy silence, each of the four young pilots lost in their own thoughts. 

"Do you think OZ has regrouped somehow?" Trowa asked, his eyes turning to face the others.

All eyes returned Trowa's gaze, save for Heero, whose thoughts had strayed to the probability of yet another war, the return to battle, and his mission- still unfinished. Trowa's inquiry had not gone unheard however, and Heero knew, with certainty, it was his response that the others were waiting for. 

Trowa Barton was a superior soldier, with skills most comparable to his own. He had long ago removed himself from the everyday burden of emotions that stood in the way of carrying out their missions, severing all ties to his pastso others wouldn't suffer. Yet, Trowa could never deny his own heart. He could never deny those whose lives he had touched.

_The only way to live a good life is to act on your emotions_

Those words _His own words_ returned to memory as he struggled to remain focused.

_The others are trusting in your instincts..._ He reminded himself, harshly.

"This isn't OZ." Heero stated finally, his eyes downcast. "OZ was an organization built on deliberation and oppressionbut they never had to hide their actions from anyone. Their methods were always direct. Whoever this new threat is, isn't ready to make their intentions known to anyone, yet."

"That's because they are cowards." A familiar voice concluded, the slender outline of the fifth Gundam pilot lingering in the now open doorway of Quatre's hospital room. 

"Hey, Wufei!" Duo exclaimed, never one to conceal his near-zealous enthusiasm and all-around good nature. "Word travels fast. Looks like we all made it."

"Maybe that's exactly what they're after." Wufei Chang replied, his clipped, no-nonsense tone, quickly removing the smile from Duo Maxwell's face. 

"What who's after?" Duo asked, innocently.

Without hesitation, Wufei made his way over to the small table beside Quatre's bed and scooped up the television remote control. Within seconds, the words of the newscaster broke through the static, as the room once again fell silent, the five young men both mesmerized and horrified by the display of images flashing across the screen.

_"including the recent attack on space colony R-2137. These images, taken from a satellite in close vicinity to the colony, reveal what is believed to be Earth mobile suits. As of this time, Earth delegation members deny all knowledge of the recent attacks on the colonies, but can offer no explanation for the presence of these mobile suits here in outer space"_

"There's been another attack!?" Quatre shouted in disbelief, again forcing the limitations of his injured state, but too agitated to remain prone any longer. His questioning cut off in a stifled cry of pain, his body trembling with the effort to pull himself upright.

"Quatre!" Duo yelled in obvious concern. "You better not overdo it"

"Don't worry about me!" Quatre screamed bitterly, clutching his stomach in an attempt to silence the pain. "Miss Relenacould be in danger"

"I don't think this was about her." Heero replied calmly, his piercing blue eyes meeting the determined fire in Quatre's, stopping him cold. "At least not the way you think it is."

The others turned as well, at Heero's statement, both unsure of its implications and concerned by its tone.

"I'd be willing to bet that whoever is behind these attacks, needs her to make sure that the Earth is blamed. The only way they can guarantee that, is by centering the attacks around her. It's only logical for the colonies to be suspicious of Earth's intentions, now. If they really do want her dead, then they're being awfully careless."

"But we still don't know who _is_ attacking the coloniesif it's not Earth" Duo replied quietly, stopping short as he noticed Heero heading for the door. "Hey! Where do you think you're going? If we gotta fight again, don't you think it would be a good idea if we all stayed together?"

"Stay if you want." Heero countered, icily. "Where I'm going you'd just stick out anyway. The last thing we need is to draw any unnecessary attention to ourselves."

"But Heero" Quatre started to argue, before falling back against the pillows, his energy spent. 

Heero met Quatre's concerned gaze, knowing- without words, exactly what he wanted to, but could not say. "Stay here and rest. If we are going to have to fight again, it will take all of us"

END

Well, that's all for Ep. 1. Please review it as honestly as possible. I won't bother working on this storyline unless the readers want more Episodes. Be seeing you soon, I hope!


	2. Episode 2: No Home to Return To

Disclaimer: You know the routine! All the usual rules and regulations apply…and you guessed it! No, I do not own or claim to own Gundam Wing in any way, shape, or form. So please, please, please…don't damage my already fragile psyche by taking me to court. I can only plea insanity.

With that out of the way, and for those of you just tuning in, you should really go back and read Episode One of Legacies before proceeding. To those of you who have read it, and reviewed. Thank you! All your positive responses have inspired me. Gotta warn you, though, I don't know where this story is heading, but I place the highest degree of Angst into everything I write. The more blood, sweat, and tears…the better! Since I have never seen the Japanese version of Gundam, I have become a fan of the Trowa and Catherine pairing, and would prefer to envision them as working toward a relationship. If you agree that they are indeed brother and sister, don't worry, there is no kissing or references that would taint that image for you. And now, Episode Two… 

Legacies of Victory and Defeat by Luvspook

Episode 2: No Home to Return To

It had taken only minutes for Heero to tap into the encrypted database for the Earth's delegation, once he had arrived at the colony's historical archives. A few more and he would have everything he needed to decode the list of scheduled assemblies between the Vice Foreign Minister and colony representatives. Although the minutes from these meetings were a matter of public record, only special representatives were allowed to sit in on the actual conferences. 

_…This is too easy!…_ Heero thought, smiling inwardly as he scanned the continuous flood of information, the smile fading abruptly, as his focus returned to the extensive list of dates and times.

"There it is." Heero commented, quietly, as information concerning the assembly at the L5 colony came up on the screen. He quickly hit the print button and settled back in his chair, his head heavy with unanswered questions. 

__

…Not many people would have been able to get their hands on this list, not to mention have the skills to decipher it. It has to be somebody on the inside…

"Huh? Who's this?…" 

His eyes turned as the image of a young woman, roughly his age, appeared on the screen before him, her delicate features shrouded by shoulder-length ebony hair. The numbers flashing across the screen faded, as the all too familiar beep of an incoming transmission set his body on edge.

_"…Heero Yuy. I have come to you at great risk to my own life, but it is a far greater risk to the continuation of peace in the colonies if I do not. My predecessor was a man you knew well- your mentor and trainer- as well as my grandfather. A scientist known only to you as Dr. J. _

Since his disappearance several months ago, I have taken up his struggle to preserve peace throughout the colonies. I have been watching you, as well as the other Gundam pilots, for some time now, and know that you are aware of this present threat in outer space.

Undoubtedly, your search has brought you to me- and the answers that I hope you will attain from this message. Please examine the following mobile suit specifications. They are the last of my grandfather's designs. I'm sure it will come as no surprise to you that it is made of gundanium alloy- much like your own.

A short time ago, duplicates of these design plans went missing. 

The recent attacks on the L5 colony and Winner family resource satellite have led me to believe that these plans have fallen into hands intent on using the new Gundam for destructive purposes. Namely, that of Commander Fallon Dasenya, formerly of OZ and a known affiliate and mobile suit test pilot of the former Romefeller Foundation. She is a dangerous and formidable opponent; not likely to be working alone…and I fear another war is imminent.

Heero Yuy, I implore you, my grandfather bestowed upon you the responsibility of fostering the hope for a peaceful future for our beloved colonies. Now I am asking for your assistance in once again preserving that peace. I know I can count on you-as my grandfather did…"

The image faded out as mysteriously as it had appeared and Heero examined the small pile of printouts lying on the table beside him. Scanning the blueprints of the new mobile suit, his eyes narrowed, the soldier's cry of destiny burning in his veins once again. 

"Mission accepted…"

*****

Commander Fallon Dasenya made her way out of the mobile suit docking bay, stopping briefly to admire her perfect weapon before climbing into the lift.

She could still remember the first time she had glimpsed the glory and sufferings of war; her mind still tainted with the blood of too many innocent lives. She could remember the first life she took as a soldier for OZ, and her days spent serving under Treize Khushrenada. She was reminded of them every time she donned her uniform- the mark of her distinction as an OZ Special.

"Treize…" She whispered, absentmindedly, drawing her fine auburn locks into a loose ponytail, catching all but a few errant strands framing her face and neck. Having finished with the task, she tossed her hair back over her shoulder, and stepped up to the window overlooking the base. Her mind began to wander as she watched the soldiers training below.

_…This could have all been yours, Treize. It should have been. Without conflict, people have given up caring about anything anymore. They have completely lost sight of themselves and those emotions that separate us from machines. Man's insatiable desire for conflict…that will to fight…defines us as human beings. But has been lost in the delusions of this peaceful world. Peace is for a world that has lost the power to love- or hate. People that are unable to find conflict in this world are simply machines of flesh and blood, incapable of truly understanding peace. For a peaceful world is a world with no soul. A world that mourns the death of our own humanity…_

"Commander?…"

"What is it?" She demanded, her gaze still transfixed on a bustle of engineers, carrying out their duties below.

"Ma'am…" The young rookie officer stammered, shakily saluting her before continuing. "We have made the necessary adjustments to your mobile suit, reloaded the explosives, as well as reconfigured the advanced weaponry according to your specifications. But…"

"Is there a problem?" Dasenya asked, the mildest hint of irritation flowing in her tone.

The young man cleared his throat, feeling the knot that was slowly beginning to form there, tighten with each passing minute. She abruptly turned to face him, radiating an aura of power that left him searching for his voice.

"No, Commander. It's just that…well, neither Earth nor the colonies have met us with any resistance. Is this kind of weaponry really necessary?"

She fought to suppress a chuckle at the boldness of his inquiry, admiring the young man's honest naiveté, even enough to allow him to live.

"Do not concern yourself with what is necessary for this battle. Just follow your orders, soldier."

The young man nodded sharply, before making himself scarce, and Dasenya made her way over to the viewscreen in her room, switching it to a private line.

"…The weapons have been loaded and all preparations are complete. I'm awaiting your orders." Dasenya announced, to the young, blonde, civilian scientist on the receiving end. 

"The Vice Foreign Minister will be conducting business with representatives from the Lagrange Point 3 districts, at approximately 1400 hours." The young woman replied, calmly. "Await her arrival to commence your attack. Take as many additional troops as you deem necessary, Dasenya. I fully expect that the Gundam pilots have figured out our plans, and will counter with whatever means are at their disposal. It would be foolish to assume otherwise."

She didn't bother to wait for the Commander's response before terminating the connection. Fallon Dasenya had been a soldier for every well-planned organization on Earth, and knew not to question orders. 

She turned to examine the blanket of stars just outside her window, allowing her thoughts to wander.

__

…No more games. How many innocents must perish before you will face me, Gundams? The day of reckoning is nearly here. The day when you will all pay the price for forgetting. The day when I will finally have my revenge…

*****

The animals seemed unusually restless today, and Catherine Bloom could feel a distinct chill hanging in the air as she made her way out to their cages for feeding time. 

"There you go…" She whispered, softly, making a special stop at the lion cages to visit the largest male in the group, who she noticed was still lounging lazily in the shadows. "You miss Trowa, too, huh?…"

She never liked it when Trowa was gone. She missed his soothing voice, and couldn't help but wonder what had made him take off so abruptly. She had overheard the reports about some new attacks against the colonies, but Trowa had never been one for getting involved in other people's conflicts. Whatever had happened-it was personal. But he had given her his word that he would be back before nightfall, and would leave his Gundam behind. She had tried to dismiss the idea that he would be going off to fight again, because something in those soulful green eyes of his, screamed at her to believe him.

"Hurry home, Trowa." She whispered to the wind, before turning to go back inside. "Huh?… What is that?" 

The sky in the distance was ablaze with an eerie and unnatural light, and she felt her ears begin to swell to the sound of a low-pitched growl that seemed to emanate from deep within the colony. The growl turned to a roar as the once bright sky began to change violently, transforming into a massive, suffocating cloud that flooded her vision. 

The ground beneath her feet began to tremble; heaving and finally splitting open to reveal jagged splinters of rock, which ground against one another like gnashing teeth, threatening to devour her. Struggling to keep her balance, she did her best to avoid the immense precipice that rose up before her, forcing her to her knees, as the sky grew bright with flames once more.

A dense wave of smoke surrounded her, as a shadowy chaos descended on the colony, consuming everything in its path, until she could no longer block out the destruction. 

Her world began to crumble and the tears streamed steadily down her face, her body and soul wracked with a torment that was beyond words. 

She closed her eyes and her body surrendered to its pain, an image of strength and goodness delivering her to the tranquil darkness that softly beckoned to her. An image that for the briefest of moments, even made her smile slightly. It faded as another explosion ripped through the colony and a sensation of peace overwhelmed her.

__

…Goodbye, Trowa… 

*****

"All troops report to base immediately!" Dasenya ordered, smiling in satisfaction as she observed the dancing orbs of fire still blazing on the colony's vast surface. 

She had been only slightly disappointed that the Gundam pilots had not shown up, but the feeling of loss was quickly replaced by the notion that it had only made for a stronger victory. The pilots would suffer a far worse punishment in failing to protect those closest to them, then in any physical pain they themselves could endure.

"Your time is coming, Gundam pilots. A new era of destruction is upon us, and none of you can escape it!" She screamed, punctuating each threat with maniacal laughter. "Come and greet your death with open arms…for my Avenger is coming for you all!…"

*****

"That's absurd!…" Relena screamed, pounding her fists against the polished surface of the table, in frustration. "The delegation, as well as both Miss Noin and myself, have been fighting to prevent exactly these sorts of battles from happening. That is the reason that I have taken on the responsibilities of Vice Foreign Minister to both Earth and the colonies. I have no desire to see another war break out, and place a certain value on the lives of those soldiers that would be forced to sacrifice themselves to one, if it did."

Relena couldn't help but glance over at the vast double doors of the conference room, carefully scrutinizing Lucrezia Noin's severe expression. Dressed in a midnight blue dress jacket and fitted black pants, Noin stood motionless, her uncompromising glare fixed on the older representative seated beside Relena.

"Miss Relena…" The portly man smiled, fakely. "Please try to understand. With the recent attacks on the colonies, certain members of the delegation are concerned…"

"I understand your concerns, Representative Tiezeron…" She argued, softly. "And can find no better reason for _not_ postponing this meeting. These issues must be addressed **_immediately_** if peace is to be restored. I am certain that if we all work together…"

"Miss Relena, the colony citizens are afraid. Afraid of the Earth's vast military power as well as the delegation…yourself included." He continued, choosing his words cautiously. "We are beginning to question the need for your presence here in space…and quite frankly, wonder what your true intentions are."

"Even if you doubt the Earth's sincerity in terms of peace with the colonies, certainly you don't think they would risk the Vice Foreign Minister's life by launching an attack on the colony while she's inside it, do you?" Lucrezia Noin questioned, a bit more harshly than intended. 

The Colony H-3813 representative squirmed uncomfortably beneath Noin's intense glare, suddenly unable to find his voice.

"The assembly at Colony C-1013, will be one of extreme importance, if we are to come to terms with these opinions, and put an end to the rumors that are fueling these attacks." Relena announced, confidently, before rising to her feet. "Please stress how invaluable this meeting will be to the colony representatives. It will be up to all of us to find some kind of common ground on how to prevent this from turning into another war."

Sparing a fearful glance in Noin's direction, Tiezeron nodded reluctantly, but did not say anything. 

With a dispassionate smile, Relena excused herself, Noin directly on her heels.

_…I won't let this turn into another war…_She vowed to herself, silently. _…We have all seen enough bloodshed. I can't allow the same mistakes to happen all over again. I won't…_

*****

Something was terribly wrong.

He could feel it, gnawing relentlessly at his soul.

Even before the small shuttle approached the surface…he knew.

He knew it in his heart.

The shuttle landed on the surface not far from where the attack had begun. He could see the circus on the horizon, and the thick trails of smoke still lingering in the distance. 

One thought…one fear…overshadowed all others. 

__

…Catherine…

Her name had crossed his mind more times than he thought possible as he viewed the once quiet countryside, now transformed into a reluctant war zone. The forest where Heavyarms had remained hidden since the war had taken a fair amount of the damage, leaving trees uprooted, and craters blemishing its lush, green surface.

__

…Had they known? Had they been waiting all this time for the colony to be defenseless? Had they been after him?…

The questions assaulted his mind until he couldn't take it anymore.

__

…Catherine…Had she suffered because of him?…

He looked to the distance and for the first time in his life…felt afraid.

Afraid for her. 

Afraid of what he would find.

Afraid to lose the only place he could ever call home.

He followed the path of destruction; deep sorrow weighing his every step as he drew closer to the all too familiar surroundings, now so drastically changed. The brightly colored tents were torn and collapsing; the largest, reduced to nothing more than shreds of blackened tarp, littering the countryside. 

Everything seemed so void of the color and life, and lights and laughter that were clinging desperately to his memory, as he shuffled through the carnage. His surroundings were no longer vibrant with such energy and life. They were bleak and desolate, reeking of the death and charred remains of the only piece of his life that truly belonged to him.

"Catherine!…" He screamed, his eyes frantically scanning the tent for signs of movement, refusing to surrender to the notion that she could be…

__

…NO!… I can't be too late!… His mind insisted.

"Catherine!"

His voice sounded like a hollow wailing in his own ears, like the cries of a child, alone in the darkness. 

Then he saw her.

She appeared as nothing more than a shell of her former self, as he ran to her side, gently drawing her frail body into his arms.

She cried out at his touch, her face frozen in the reminiscence of some private nightmare, and tears flowed down her dirt-stained cheeks. He gently traced his fingers down the length of her cheek, following the trail of her tears, until her eyelids fluttered half-heartedly.

"Catherine…" Trowa whispered, stroking her face softly. Her light blue sweater was soaked and splotched with blood, her jeans torn and stained at the knees. Her face was smudged with a mixture of dust and ash and a dozen tiny cuts and scratches dotted her complexion, leaving deep scarlet stains across the surface of her cheeks and chin. 

He tried to prevent the anger and guilt from touching his voice, as his mind was flooded with memories. 

Catherine had been the one to find him after he had lost his memory. The one to comfort the emptiness that had remained when everything he knew had been stripped from him. She had taken care of him…protected him…

His words of promise returned to haunt him as he looked down at her, feeling her warm blood run over his hand.

__

…I promise to protect you myself, Cathy…

He closed his eyes, feeling the tears that he had denied until now, begin to flow down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Catherine…"

END

Okay, okay, I know…Sorry to leave you on such a sad note, but I only have room for so much in one episode. Hope you liked it, though. I whipped this up pretty fast so I'm anxious to see what you all thought of it. Please write a review. I need the feedback. 


	3. Episode 3: Relena's Plea

Disclaimer: I thank whatever lucky stars are out there for the wonderful people that made up these characters. Because they are far more talented than I could ever hope to be. I may use and abuse thembut, sadly, I do not own them.

Warnings: Cause you know that there will always be some Some heavy HxR scenes in here. Nothing graphic, just angst, but I know that some of you out there don't exactly belong to the Relena fan club, so I thought I would give you a little advanced notice. I, personally, love to torture them with their bottled emotions. HEHEHEHE!! That's about as evil as my evil laughs go, so on to the story!

Legacies of Victory and Defeat by Luvspook

Episode 3: Relena's Plea

The sky remained a dull gray, the clouds swirling across the twilight horizon like polished marble.

Trowa Barton sifted through the rubble of what had once been his life, the subdued melancholy in his soul touching each memory, as he glared down at the charred objects he had managed to retrieve from the ashes.

His hand gently embraced the surface of his clown mask, his fingers tracing the large crack that had blemished its perfection. The mask, like Trowa, was still intact-refusing to break, but would remain forever changed. 

He cast it aside, bitterly, as the soft whisper of footsteps approached him from behind. 

Maybe it was because the two pilots were so much more alike than either of them would readily admit. Maybe because there was an air of danger that followed the pilot of Wing Zero wherever he went. Maybe because even Heero Yuy's allies could often sense his brooding, if not threatening presence. But, for whatever the reason, Trowa didn't need to turn around, he knew who it was.

"I was too late." Trowa stated, without turning to face his friend. "I left and gave them every opportunity they needed to attack. I left them and they suffered without even knowing why. It doesn't make sense."

"Wars never do." Heero replied, icily. 

"And that's all our lives have amounted toisn't it?" Trowa whispered, his voice betraying the flood of emotions that had taken up refuge in his heart.

He absentmindedly sifted his fingers through the ash and soot, his emotional control stretched to the breaking point.

"All the battlesthe peace we fought for" He said finally, spinning to face the stone figure that was Heero Yuy, when the anger and pain became to much to bear. "Why did you come here, Heero?"

"Because I knew they were planning to attack. I was too late as well." Heero stated, slipping the list of assemblies he had retrieved from the archives into Trowa's hand. "But I won't be the next time."

"You're going to fight again, Heero?" Trowa asked, in disbelief.

"We have a new enemy." Was Heero's only reply, before turning his back to the Heavyarms pilot.

"You know who they are?" Trowa called after him, matching the intensity in Heero's cobalt eyes, as he stopped to glance back over his shoulder. "Then I'm coming too." 

"But, Trowa?" 

"There's nothing left to keep me here, now. Not any more" Trowa answered, softly, ignoring the hint of surprise that was peeking through Heero's words. "So where do we start?"

* * * * *

"Hey, Quatre, are you really sure you should be doing this?!" Duo asked, examining the injured boy's pained expression as he struggled out of his hospital bed, modestly trying to keep the all too revealing gown closed as he moved.

"I already told you, Duo" Quatre replied, stifling his nearly inaudible gasps of pain. "I promised Trowa that Catherine would have the best care. The L2 cluster houses the largest scientific and medical constituency in the colonies."

"But what about the attacks?" Duo inquired. "You know, you're not exactly 100% yet, Quatre."

"I'll be fine." Quatre answered, retrieving the small pile of clothes stashed in one of the drawers beside his bed. "Besides, from what Heero said, the attacks seem to be centered around the delegation. If the datahe acquired is accurate, then the next delegation assembly is on Colony C-1013, in the L1 cluster. That will be where the next attack will comeand you can bet that's where Heero and Trowa will be."

"And if he's wrong?" Duo questioned, suddenly, leaving Quatre searching for a response. 

"Either way, we should get our Gundams ready again" Quatre replied, finally. "Everything we fought for will be lost if we allow the colonies to get dragged into another war, now."

Duo's eyes drifted to the scenery outside, as Quatre started to get dressed, his thoughts wandering to the picturesque view of a fast approaching winter.

Hilde's not gonna like _this!_

* * * * * 

The engineers were still busy preparing for the next mission as Dasenya made her way to the conference room for debriefing. She had reviewed the plans for the attack several times before leaving her room, and was fairly certain that the only concern would be intervention from the Gundams. She smiled inwardly at the thought of such an unexpected change in plan, secretly longing for the encounter.

"You wanted to see me?" Dasenya announced, upon entering the small room.

"That's right. Is everything in order for the L1 assembly?" Her comrade inquired, sharply. "We must be ready for anything, now."

"Everything is prepared, but in all honesty, I think you give those pilots far too much credit" She replied, her comrade quick to silence her.

"Do not underestimate them, Fallon. OZ's past mistakes will be repeated if you are not smarter than those who trained you. Remember that."

"Yes. Forgive my insolence." Dasenya replied, softly. "But, even if the Gundams arrive this time, Avenger is an excellent suitfar more advanced than even Wing Zero"

"You of all people should know, that the abilities of a mobile suit are insignificant compared to the abilities of the person who pilots it. The pilot of Wing Zero will not be relying on the strength of his Gundam alone. You must be prepared for anything." 

"Of course. I have been studying Heero Yuy's statistics quite extensively." Dasenya said, with the slightest of smiles. "Undoubtedly, he will prove to be quite a challenge, but he will not interfere with your plans. I will make certain of that."

"See that you do. There is no room for failure in our objective. The colony citizens will sufferthey will all suffer for what they have done to me."

* * * * *

The room was quickly filling with people and Relena could feel a certain uneasiness in the pit of her stomach as the colony delegates shuffled in. Exchanging glares of distrust and fear, they took their respective seats, noisily voicing their opinions as Relena began to speak. 

"I have demanded that this meeting be held today in the hope that another war may be averted" The Vice Foreign Minister said as, unbeknownst to her, two young men watched from the balcony, engaging themselves in a conversation of a much different nature. 

"What do you think, Heero?" Trowa asked, quietly. "The delegation has never been the target for an attack before."

"That's because we've been their only targets until now." Heero replied, all too calmly, his focus never straying from Relena. "But the colony representatives pose an even greater threat if they choose to retaliate. Their reaction to another attack might be enough to push the colonies toward another Operation: Meteor. It would be a mistake to overlook the probability that this will lead to war."

"But if we can prevent that attack from happening" Trowa argued.

"We can't." Heero interrupted, the response coming out so quickly, that Trowa wasn't even sure that he had actually heard the words. "If that Gundam was built even remotely as well as Dr. J designed it, there's no way the two of us can stop it." 

Trowa wasn't sure, but he could swear that he saw a flicker of something in Heero's eyes as he spoke. He couldn't put a name to it, but if he didn't know better, he would swear it was something that resembled defeat. 

Burying the thought, he turned his attention back to the words being exchanged on the floor below.

"We're tired of being controlled by the Earth's military forces!" 

The voices assaulted Relena's ears relentlessly, echoing the same angry words that she had heard only days before, at the L3 assembly.

"The Earth has no intention of directing you in the way you conduct your lives here. Their only desire is that matters between Earth and the colonies be handled peacefully, so as to benefit us all." She replied, quietly.

"But that peace is always provided on the Earth's terms. The colonies were doing fine all on their own, long before any kind of intervention from the Earth!"

"Yeah!" Several voices agreed.

"The colonies don't need peace when it's offered under your conditions!" Another voice argued, from the opposite side of the room.

"But if we all work together, I am certain" Relena continued, her voice drowned out by the growing opposition.

"Why should we continue to place such blind faith in the ideals of a child, while our homes are being attacked" 

Relena could feel the sudden change in the air; the room now filled with loud, accusing tones that weighed heavily on her heart. The idealism that had guided her for so long, had left her in a dark maze of emotions that would judge and ridicule her, testing her strength. 

"Perhaps my ideals for peace are childish. Perhaps the very notion of peace has become nothing more than a shallow promise. Nevertheless, as long as I stand before you, as a representative of both Earth _and_ the space colonies, I will remain firm in those ideals, and would gladly sacrifice my life to ensure an end to battles of all kinds. Peace should be a goal that we work together to attain; it being the end result when we can lay the blame aside for our past mistakes, and strive toward a future of cooperation and unity. And I will continue to work toward that future, work to share that future with everyoneboth on Earth and in space."

Several in the crowd of representatives fell silent, whispering amongst themselves, while still others were shaking their heads, blatantly disregarding the opinions of the young Vice Foreign Minister.

Heero's eyes narrowed as he set his sights on the small group of representatives, clearly trying to make trouble.

"We don't need anyone from the Earth telling us what direction _our_ future should take! The colonies managed to live in peace up until organizations from the Earth interfered" One of the representatives screamed, jumping to his feet. "And I say these attacks are just another threat to what we in the colonies obtained a long time ago."

"The Earth has no desire to start another war with the colony citizens. It would be foolish to give up everything we have all fought so hard to achieve, without rationing out the facts, first." Relena responded, trying to remain calm despite the abrupt disorder that was flooding into the room.

"Are you calling us fools, now!?!" A particularly burly looking representative screamed, reaching out to grab Relena's arm, crushing it in the process.

Relena tried her best to stay composed, stifling the cry of pain and fear that wanted so desperately to escape her body.

"NoI wasn't" She stammered, as several others in the crowd rose to their feet.

Without warning, a single gunshot pierced the air, shocking the room into silence, and all eyes turned to the back of the room where Lucrezia Noin stood guard. 

"That's enough!" She screamed, her gun still displayed threateningly over her head. "You got a problem?Then, you can take it up with me."

Seeing an open window of opportunity, the two pilots leapt from the balcony. 

With swift, almost incomprehensible speed, Trowa flipped in mid-air, spinning several times before dropping into the fray, directly in front of the Vice Foreign Minister. Before anyone knew what had happened, Trowa had landed a solid blow to the opposing representative's face, sending the man toppling backwards, forcing him to release Relena's arm.

"You'd better hurry." Trowa said, never turning his eyes from the startled group of delegation members. 

Relena quickly recovered her senses, but not before she felt a strong hand encompass her own, pulling her urgently through the crowd. It took a moment to realize who it was, but the flood of memories that assaulted her, conjured up his face with agonizing speed.

"Heero Yuy?!" She said, suddenly, his name reaching her lips as more of a question than an answer.

He didn't turn to face her, his mind obviously focused on clearing a path for their escape, but in an effort to protect her, pulled her body closer to his own, shielding her from harm. He turned just in time to avoid being pummeled, as one of the delegates took a wild swing at his head, which he quickly answered with a swift punch that sent the man sprawling to the ground. 

A well-placed kick sent another two representatives crashing across the surface of the conference room floor, as Trowa covered Heero and Relena's escape. 

He had just turned, poised to strike down another, when the man in front of him suddenly fell to the floor like a lead weight. 

Just beyond, the former Lieutenant of the OZ forces came into view; a grim, but distinguishable smile, curling at the edge of her lips. 

"Trowa Barton" Noin said, sheepishly. "I should have known. You two had better get Miss Relena out of here. I'll handle them."

Moments later, Relena could feel the cold night air touch her cheeks, and the blur of events that had just occurred, faded away as the three slipped into the shadows, and disappeared from sight.

* * * * *

They traveled through the night, to the carrier that would take them to the rendezvous point on L2-the salvage yard where Duo and Hilde had been living and working together since the war.

One communiqué from Heero had set everything in motion. Both Quatre and Duo had passed the time, preparing their mobile suits for battle, waiting for the moment when they would be put to good use again.

When reports of the attack on Colony C began to surface, they knew the time had almost come

* * * * *

They had been driving for what seemed an eternity, nothing more than the discomforting silence exchanged between them, since they had abruptly exited the conference.

After their arrival on L2, Trowa and Heero had unloaded the supplies from the carrier, placing them on the flatbed trucks that Duo had left for them. Those same trucks would transport Heavyarms and Wing Zero to the salvage yard as discreetly as anything that large could possibly be discreet. Now, with so much preparation and careful planning, they had finally arrived.

Relena had occupied herself with observing the peaceful landscape, noting how truly beautiful life in the colonies could be, as she struggled to come to terms with the inevitability of the approaching war.

The truck pulled to an abrupt stop, exiting the bumpy service road that was under far too much scrutiny from the locals. Though most of the neighboring buildings were deserted, and the others who lived and worked in the area, knew who and what Duo was, they still kept the area as removed from the public eye as possible. 

Relena's steps were sluggish and deliberate as she jumped out of the truck, her pace slowing to an eventual halt as she took in the scenery before her.

Duo and Quatre were already waving the three new guests inside, the former yelling something about grabbing a bite to eat. 

__ Trowa sighed, inwardly. _It's good to know that the threat of war hasn't changed some things_

He turned, just about to call to Heero and Relena, when he noticed the severe expression on the Vice Foreign Minister's face. Sensing their sudden need to be alone, he made a hasty retreat without so much as a word.

Heero inwardly thanked the boy before returning to Relena's side.

"There's going to be another war, now. Isn't there, Heero?" She asked, her eyes downcast as though already knowing the answer.

He didn't reply, knowing that she hadn't honestly expected him to. His silence would be answer enough.

"And you're going off to fight again, aren't you?" She continued, tendering her barely contained rage.

"It's the only thing I _can_ do." He answered, calmly, the accepting tone of his voice, only serving to infuriate her further.

"Why!?! Don't you think that your life is a little too valuable to just throw it away in another meaningless battle?"

"It's a battle that stands to ensure peace and reinstill the people's faith in _your_ ideals. You used to think that peace was something worth fighting for." He replied, remaining as detached and emotionless as always.

Relena spun to face him, as though his words had dealt her a physical blow. Searching his eyes, she cursed his strength, determined to find something that would betray him. Something that would show her that she stood a chance of convincing him not to fight. But there was nothing. Nothing more than willful determination and a conviction that, for him, answers would only be found on the battlefield. 

"Peace is worth fighting for." She stated, coldly, turning away from him as though she could deny what she had seen in those lifeless eyes of his. "But it should never be obtained at the expense of so many innocent lives. No cause is worth so much suffering."

"That's why I have to fight. Soldiers like myself in this war, are far from innocent. If we fight, then those who have been untouched by the violence of war, won't have to fight. They will bring the kind of peace needed to create something better when this war is finally over."

"Heero, please don't go." Relena pleaded, desperately fighting to keep her welling tears at bay. 

Her hands were clenched so tightly that she could feel her fingernails cutting into the soft flesh of her palms, even deep enough to draw blood. But she refused to cry, turning to the pain in her hands to numb the flood of emotions drowning within her soul. 

"There are other waysbetter ways to make my ideals a reality. A reality that everyone can accept, that will give people like us the opportunity to build a foundation for a better future. One that can benefit all of mankind."

"You're allowing your idealism to blind you, Relena. It's just not realistic to believe that all differences can be resolved by one person's will alone. The only way to restore peace now is by fighting to defend it. By eliminating those who would oppose it. That's the reality of war."

"I don't believe that, Heero." She replied, quietly, her arguments leaving her exhausted. "And whether you allow yourself to admit it or not, somewhere deep inside of you, you don't want to believe that, either."

Heero watched as the wind toyed with her sandy brown hair, tossing and twirling it, playfully. He cringed inwardly as he examined her painstricken face; turned downward, defeated by her own weariness and sorrow. A single tear glistened down the length of her cheek, and she made no move to hide it as she stared out across the countryside.

He reacted, ignoring the screams of the emotionless soldier inside him, and with the gentlest of embraces, tenderly brushed the tear from her cheek.

The motion caught her off-guard and she could feel all the blood rush to her face, betraying her heart, and making her blush. For the briefest of moments, she could see a flicker of emotion in his face as well, his blue eyes softening ever so briefly, as they focused on her own.

Her knees felt weak and she could feel her entire body tremble, held firmly in place by only his gaze.

"Heero" 

"You should go back to the Earth." He interrupted, the soldier in him silencing whatever emotions he had nearly set loose. It screamed at him, reprimanding him for the slight indulgence, reminding him of his weakness. "The Earth's delegation will be able to protect you there."

"I can't do that." She answered, stubbornly, and he could hear the pain and confusion evident in her voice. "If the war is to continue than I must stay here. What kind of representative would I be if I deserted the people when they needed me the most."

Their eyes met again, a cold battle of wills waged between the two as Heero quickly put his emotions back in check. He would have to sacrifice both of their hearts to keep her alive.

"It would be foolish of you to stay. The colonies want this war. Your presence here serves as little more than a threat to them. I can't guarantee your safety if you stay, Relena. I can't protect you here"

"I won't go, Heero. If you're going to fight, then I can't go" She stated again, meeting his seething glare with equal intensity.

Without a word, he turned to walk away, too many angry words already exchanged between them. She felt her heart breaking as she watched him walk away from her, wanting so much to run after himwanting so much to tell him the truth and to feel his strong arms around her.

"Heero" She whispered, as she collapsed to the ground, clutching the fragile blades of grass below her, bathing the ground with her tears.

END

Sorry, sorry, sorry that this took so long to finish. I've been really under the weather, and this was a big one to write. Everything is leading up to the next couple of episodes, and I didn't want to settle with something I wasn't totally happy with. Pleeeeeease e-mail at luvspook@milwpc.com, I want to make sure people are still reading out there!


	4. Episode 4: Heero's Decision

Disclaimer: Well, well, well. Here we are again, and the same applies to me that applies to nearly every other fanfic writer here. Gundam Wing, its characters, and its original concept are not mine to lay claim to. However, a very special thank you to all of those who were involved in the masterpiece of a show that is Gundam Wing. Because without them, I wouldn't be having this much fun!!!

Author's Note: If you made it this far, I am sure you know by now that the colonies are headed for another war. One that will most certainly call on the services of our favorite five young men. The road will be riddled with danger, and you are all just innocent bystandersso sit down and enjoy the ride, cuz the battle is about to begin! 

Legacies of Victory and Defeat by Luvspook

Episode 4: Heero's Decision

Heero returned alone, and the other Gundam pilots fell silent at his approach. Trowa could read the pain in Heero's masked features, and knew instinctively that their conversation had taken a turn for the worse. 

Quatre eyed Heero cautiously, before taking off to check on Relena, his concern, once again, getting the better of him.

Heero had just set to the task of unloading supplies from the truck, when his eyes unintentionally crossed the path of his Gundam, which was still lying across the flatbed, bound and covered with a huge tarp. 

He was still staring at it vacantly, when he felt an intrusive stare, bearing into his back.

"You know it's only a matter of time before you're unable to protect her." Trowa stated, regretfully, moving up behind him.

Heero knew Trowa was right, and despite his best efforts, could not convince himself otherwise. He had always prided himself on remaining detached; refusing to let himself get too involved, should the price for that involvement cost someone his or her life. Compromising the will to remain so would make those who got too close a target. And he had always tried to convince himself that he would rather die, than be forced to accept the unnecessary shedding of any more innocent blood. 

Now, he was beginning to wonder if he wasn't just trying to spare himself the pain of what that detachment had cost him in the process... 

Trowa didn't bother waiting for a reply. He knew that Heero had heard him. Now, it was simply a matter of whether he really wanted to listen. "Don't you think you owe it to her to tell her how you really feel?"

"It won't change anything." Heero stated, sadly. "We all knew it would come to this eventually. No amount of words can change that now."

"But she thinks you hold the answers to a better future for mankind. She'd even sacrifice her lifeher ideals to give you that future. And still you choose to fight."

"In Relena's ideal world, there was never any place for people like me. I look at myself and all I am ever able to see is her death. It's _that_ inevitability that keeps me fighting. Staying away from Relena is the only way to ensure her survival. I'll have to accept that."

"Even if it means never having the chance to tell her?" Trowa asked.

There was a momentary pause, before Heero turned to face him, his conviction stronger than ever.

"When the time comes, I'll fight, as I've always done. I'll kill Dasenya. Even if it kills me. Hearing the words won't make that reality any easier for Relena to accept." 

He watched Heero walk away, their quiet exchange still hanging in the air between them. He could sympathize with Heero. But still

"At least she'd know." He whispered, out of earshot.

Heero slipped inside the small two-story loft, which looked like little more than a glorified office building. Sparsely decorated, and just as impersonal as Heero had imagined it would be, it certainly did personify the typical pick up and go style of a Gundam pilot. 

Duo was standing in the middle of what would pass as the living room, flipping through the design specs for the new Gundam, when Heero entered the room, Trowa lagging a few short steps behind.

"So _this _is the mobile suit that's been causing so much trouble for the colonies." He said aloud, his usual incriminating smirk, displayed proudly on his face. "It doesn't look so tough to me"

"The design is good." Trowa interrupted. "Its characteristics and weaponry would suggest that we're in for quite a battle."

Duo shrugged off Trowa's remark, noticing the uncharacteristic and strangely distant expression on Heero's face. It was an expression he'd seen once before; one that he had thought to question then, but had decided it better for his health, not to.

"Hey! What's up, Heero?" He asked, finally, the words sounding like much more of a taunt than he originally intended. "You're not afraid of a little competition, now are you?"

"It's not the Gundam that I'm worried about." Heero replied, instantly, shocking both Duo and Trowa alike.

"Huh? Then what are you?" Duo started to question, before Heero's response silenced the thought.

"It's the person who's going to be piloting that suit."

"Then you better know who it is you'll be facing." A familiar female voice interrupted from the doorway, just as Quatre Winner descended the stairwell to their left.

He immediately noticed the slender outline of Lucrezia Noin, her dark, compassionate eyes peeking through a cascade of midnight blue locks.

"Miss Noin?!" Quatre said, with a mixture of pure happiness and complete surprise. "What are you doing here? How did you?"

"It's good to see you too, Quatre. I wish I could say it was under better circumstances." She replied, softly, before turning to face Heero. "How's Relena?"

"She's fine." Quatre answered, not giving the perfect soldier even the slightest opportunity to speak. "This whole thing has her exhausted, so I thought she should get some rest."

"It's probably better that she's not here, anyway. With the colonies turning to war, Relena is beginning to question her own ideals. And that's the one thing we can't allow to happen if we're going to stop them."

"You said you knew who we'd be facing" Heero interrupted, quickly changing the subject.

"Fallon Dasenya." Noin replied, quietly. "We trained together at the Lake Victoria Base years ago. Her father was one of the Alliance's strongest representativesand also one of the most bloodthirsty. He was one of the men responsible for destroying peace in the colonies, and paid the price for it, with his life. After his death, she became obsessed with fightingand became even more bloodthirsty than her father. Treize Khushrenada saw her passion for victory, and took her under his wing; training her to develop her skills in battle by becoming a test pilot for the Romefeller Foundation. In time, she surpassed the skills of nearly all the other pilots and became one of the OZ specials, granting her the freedom to kill and destroy, without consequence."

"So _that's_ why she going around attacking the colonies." Duo piped in. "She blames them for killing her father."

"There's more to it than that, Duo. She hasn't been attacking just any colonies" Trowa argued, Heero quick to finish his thoughts.

"She's been attacking _us_."

"But why?" Quatre asked, confusion etched all over his face. "We aren't the ones who killed her father. It doesn't make sense."

As the room fell into a pattern of hushed questions that no one had the answers to, Hilde and Catherine slipped in, unnoticed.

"You said her piloting skills exceeded _nearly_ all of the other pilots Treize had." Heero stated, repeating one of Noin's earlier comments.

"Yes." She replied, her eyes, downcast. "All but one"

Heero didn't bother to wait for her to finish. He could tell from her expression, exactly who that other pilot had been. 

"Zechs." He whispered, icily.

"So you mean this is gonna be like fighting him all over again?!" Duo practically yelled, his exaggerated stance causing Hilde to chuckle slightly, revealing her and Catherine's presence.

"Oh, Duo" Hilde chided, with a smile. "She said that Zechs was the better pilotand you beat him before, right? This should be no problem for you guys to handle. Besides, if you're really that worried about it, I could always"

"You could always stay here where you won't be in any danger of getting yourself killed." Duo retorted. "I know you can fight, Hilde, but up against a Gundam, you're just out of your league."

"Besides that, who knows how many more mobile suits she'll have with her" Quatre added. "Duo's right, it's just too dangerous."

"And what about you, Quatre?" Duo said, delivering a subtle nudge to the Arabian pilot's still injured ribcage. "You're in no better shape to be fighting than Hilde would be."

"I'llbe fine." Quatre replied, flinching from the sharp tug of pain in his side.

"Quatre, you should stay here and get your strength back. You'd be nothing more than an easy target for them." Heero argued. "They'll pick up on any weakness you show, and then exploit it. That's the way they operate. Dasenya is counting on you to fight back."

"They'll have enough on their hands with the three of us" Trowa cut in, softly, his eyes meeting Catherine's, from across the room.

"Look, I appreciate your concernall of you" Quatre stated, genuinely. "But the colonies are my home too, and I'll defend themno matter what."

There was a brief pause as Quatre's words began to sink in, the other pilots coming to the same conclusion.

"Well" Duo sighed, suddenly. "Then, I guess we better come up with a plan." 

* * * * * 

"Commander, the troops are ready as soon as you give the word." The first assault team leader called out, watching as she descended on the lift, to where her Gundam, Avenger, was on stand-by.

"Good." Dasenya replied, sharply. "See that they are prepared to depart in ten minutes. We'll be taking the fight to them, this time, so be ready. These are Gundam pilots we will be fighting, so expect heavy casualties."

"Yes, Commander." He replied, obediently.

"And Lieutenant"

"Yes, Commander?"

"Instruct your men that the pilot of 04 is not to be killed in our attack. I won't be responsible for what happens to your men, should that pilot meet an unfortunate end. Understood?"

"Yes, Commander."

"Good." Dasenya smiled, cruelly. "Assemble your men, Lieutenant."

__ She smiled to herself. _Very, very soon_

* * * * *

The pilots had somehow moved their conversation outside, finishing whatever last minute adjustments were necessary to make sure that their suits were ready for battle. 

Trowa took the opportunity to approach Catherine, who was standing at the edge of the salvage yard, immersed in heavy thought.

"I'm glad that you're okay, Cathy." He said, softly, as she turned to face him.

"Well, that wasn't so hard to say, now was it? I thought, maybe, you were avoiding me" Catherine teased, playfully, until she noticed the deep look of pain in his beautiful green eyes. 

"I'm sorry, Catherine"

"Oh, Trowa" She whispered, fighting the flood of emotions that was threatening to tear her apart inside. 

"I wasn't there" 

"But I know why you had to leave." Catherine interrupted. "What happened out there wasn't your fault, Trowa. You can't blame yourself for that. What's important now is that you remember that you'll always have a home. As long as I'm around, I'll always be there for you. I know I can't stop you from fighting, but just promise me, Trowa. Promise me you'll come back when this is all over"

He pulled her into a tight hug, and she let the tears roll down her cheeks.

"I promise I'll come back, Cathy."

Even from across the yard, Trowa could see Heero glaring out into the distance, and could read it in his expression that something was amiss.

"They're here" Heero stated, sensing the arrival of the enemy, still unseen to them. 

Within seconds, he was closing the cockpit door of his Gundam, leaving Quatre, Trowa, and Duo behind, their eyes still searching the vastness of the sky for the source of Heero's alarm. 

Expertly manipulating the switches of Zero's elaborate control system, the Gundam began its transformation, the arms and legs retracting against its massive body and the wings outstretching like that of a giant metallic bird. It hovered momentarily, catching the attention of the other three pilots, still frozen on the ground below, before firing up its engines and flashing across the horizon.

Quatre knew that his friend and comrade could not hear him, but it was against every screaming fiber in his worried soul not to try. "HEERO!!!"

"What is he talking about? I don't see anything..." Duo called out, still following the wink of light glaring off of Zero's gundanium shielding as it was engulfed in a brilliant string of explosions. 

His violet eyes grew wide with uncertainty and irrational fear placed a cold grip on his heart, making his chest ache. Without a word, he spun around and with a toss of his braided hair, took off for his own Gundam, followed closely by Trowa and Quatre.

As the Deathscythe spread it's oppressive obsidian wings, Duo released an uneasy breath, whispering. "You better not die on us before we get there, Heero"

* * * * *

"Commander, there's something approaching us from the surface." A voice warned through her comm. link. "It looks like a small jet, Commander."

"Give me the coordinates." Dasenya ordered, switching it immediately to her viewscreen.

"What is it, Commander?" The young man asked, studying the severity of her expression.

"It's the enemy." She replied, coldly, before a sadistic smile crossed her lips. "Leave him to me."

She severed all communication to the young man before he could put words to his bewildered expression. As she watched the enemy approach, her own Gundam seemed to ignite her enthusiasm, the smile spreading to her eyes, which flickered with an unnatural amber colored flame.

* * * * *

Relena woke with a start. 

She didn't know what had woken her. Couldn't explain the hollow ache in her heart as she drifted from the peaceful confines of her sleep, abandoning the comfort of her dreams.

Her eyes quickly examined the empty room, feeling a strange and unwelcomed presence emanating from within its suffocating silence. 

"What is the matter with me?" She questioned, harshly, carefully observing the steady tremble of her own hands. "How am I going to stand up for myself and the delegation if I'm afraid of my own shadow?"

She reluctantly lifted herself off the bed, the hour or so of much needed rest, leaving her weary, but refreshed. 

_I might even be ready to try talking to Heero again_ She thought to herself with a smile, before heading downstairs. 

She was halfway down the stairwell when she heard it, and her heart began to flutter painfully inside her chest. The distinct rumble of the carriers caught her ears and she flew down the remaining steps, desperate to confirm what she already knew in her heart. 

The strange feeling that had overcome her in her sleep returned, tugging at her soul until she could no longer breathe, her eyes transfixed on the giant orbs of light flashing in the bright sky overhead.

"Heero."

* * * * * 

The front line assault team did everything in their power to destroy the small jet as it came in alarmingly fast, taking blow upon blow without hesitation. The smoke generated from their efforts only served as cover for Heero, as Wing Zero transformed again, the awestruck soldiers taking the brunt of the Gundam's wrath. 

Even Heero hated fighting inside the colony, but it was the only option left to them. Dasenya and her troops had been willing to claim thousands of lives for her mission. Heero, regretfully, would have to be willing to risk the same, if he was to defeat her.

A direct hit struck Zero's left arm, followed in quick succession by a barrage of attacks from an approaching Aries, which Heero immediately cut down with his beam saber. 

"Commander Dasenya!" The young lieutenant from the first assault team screamed, near hysteria. "The jet has transformed into a Gundam! A GUNDAM! AAGGGHHHHH!!!!"

He hadn't had the chance to complete the transmission before the impassive face of Wing Zero flew directly in front of him, it's lifeless green eyes burning eerily as it delivered a fatal blow to his much smaller mobile suit.

Heero continued to attack, wiping out another three mobile suits before an explosion erupted against Zero's back, throwing the massive Gundam forward.

The violent jolt sent Heero crashing against the mech's giant control panel, his eyes screwed shut in pain as a thin trickle of blood ran down his face.

The viewscreen in front of him sparked, images flashing in and out, broken by a mixture of white noise and static. Heero tightened his grip on the controls, spinning Wing Zero full circle to confront what he already suspected would be moving into position behind him. He turned just in time to catch the next attack, which struck Zero's armored chest head on, as a clear view of the opposing Gundam appeared on the screen before him. 

He struggled to remain upright as the blast sent Zero plummeting into a free fall toward the surface, showering the cockpit with debris. Shards of metal tore across the surface of his skin, sending a fresh river of blood surging down his arm. His vision doubled as a blinding pain shot through him, sending his world reeling into darkness. The warning alarm sounded mere seconds before Dasenya's next attack struck just to the left of the cockpit, penetrating Zero's defenses, and crippling all chances of escape. 

"HEERO!!!"

The sound of Quatre's voice broke through the static, shaking him free of the numbing waves reverberating inside his skull. He fought to regain control of his damaged mobile suit, succeeding in forcing it upright, once again poised for battle.

Sparing a hasty glance to his left, he noticed the approaching carrier and its escort, the God of Death himself, and renewed his determination.

"Heero! Are you all right?" Quatre continued, his voice growing more and more frantic with Heero's total lack of response. "HEERO!"

"Stay back!" Heero ordered, shocking the other Gundam pilots into silence. "Take my word for itshe's a lot tougher than we thought."

"But, Heero" 

"You three take care of the remaining land troops and the Aries suits." Heero demanded, cutting Quatre's argument short. "Leave her to me."

He ended the transmission abruptly, leaving the other Gundam pilots no choice but to follow through, according to plan.

"Well" Duo snickered, a lopsided grin spreading eagerly across his face. "Guess I'll go introduce myself. Feel free to follow my lead!"

With a glint of anticipation in his violet eyes, he ignited Deathscythe's main thrusters, spreading its enormous wings with intent. The beam scythe blazed with a vibrant thermal glow, casting a dark chasm of shadows to spread over the already monstrous mobile suit. The Great Destroyer was back 

* * * * *

"Relena, wait!" Lucrezia Noin called after the stubborn young girl, desperate to prevent her from making a fatal err in judgment. "RELENA!!!"

"Miss Noin, I appreciate your concernand whatever obligations you may have made to my brother in the past." Relena replied, sadly. "But my brother, Milliardo, is dead now, and there is no longer a reason for you to honor his memory any further. I have to stop Heero, now. I have to make him listen to me and put an end to this kind of fighting, once and for all."

"But, Relena, there is a war raging out there" Noin argued, dropping her eyes to the ground. "And I would never be able to live with myself if I didn't do everything in my power to stop it from destroying any more lives." 

"That is why I must go." Relena stated, looking to the battlefield in the distance. "Because how can I continue to promote peace for Earth and the coloniesif I can't save even one life in this war"

END

Well, the battle has begun. No turning back now! The next episode is coming up HEAVY ANGST WARNING AHEAD!!!


	5. Episode 5: Attack on Zero

Disclaimer: Well, let me see. No, now that you mention it, I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters. But if you want to know what I would be doing to them if I didJust read on! 

Warning: This episode is a bit longer than my usual- I am such a sadist!- and pretty graphic. Lots of painLots of bloodLOTS OF ANGST! If you are uncomfortable with life threatening injuries or just don't want to see our Perfect Soldier subjected to some serious painthen this is not for you! To you fellow sadists out there- read on!!!

Legacies of Victory and Defeat by Luvspook

Episode 5: Attack on Zero

Trowa and Quatre had boarded their Gundams as soon as the carrier had come under attack, surprising the small army of flight suits that had mistaken it for an easy target. Heavyarms was quick to decrease their numbers, unleashing a phenomenal array of explosives that spared none in its path, as Sandrock descended on the unsuspecting unit of Taurus suits on the surface. Its heat shotels gleamed like molten steel as he sliced through suit after suit, using the powerful wing vulcans to crush the remaining forces in their attempts to retreat. 

Duo continued his destructive reign over the skies, never losing sight of Heero in the midst of so much chaos. Despite Heero's blatant dislike of his kind-hearted optimism, he knew that Heero understood him better than anyone. The two of them shared a mutual goal that had led them each down the same path a path that, unfortunately, held the same lonely fate.

"That stubborn streak of yours is going to get you killed someday, Heero" Duo chided to himself, stealing a fleeting glance at the two Gundams still holding center stage in the open sky. Flashes of the not-too-distant past replayed the events of Heero's self-detonation, which, despite the knowledge that Heero had somehow managed to cheat death, still served as a reminder of the pilot's strong will to keep fightingto never give up. "I'm countin' on you to make sure that today's not that day..."

* * * * *

Heero could feel his strength wavering. The intense pain in his arm was dulling his senses, and undoubtedly, his reaction time, but he didn't dare let his guard down. The new gundam was hovering ominously in the distance, not more than 500 feet of war zone lying between the two. 

He needed a plan.

_The beam canon might be strong enough to destroy Dasenya and that new Gundam of hers, but I run the risk of destroying the entire colony along with her. There's got to be another way _

He quickly scanned Wing Zero's diagnostics for damages, taking full advantage of the fact that the enemy had stopped attackingat least for the moment. Although he still had limited flight capability, Zero's main thrusters were fast approaching critical levels. Its left arm and back had absorbed the majority of the damage, leaving the suit's ability to transform in question. That had obviously been Dasenya's intention all along. Without flight capability, he would be unable to escape. One of them would not be returning from this battle.

"That's just fine by me." Heero stated, coldly, brandishing Zero's beam saber in answer to her challenge. "But I won't stop until I've destroyed you."

The proximity alarm flashed inside the cockpit as reinforcement troops blackened the sky overhead, dropping from the carriers positioned at the outskirts of the battle.

"Reinforcements! I should have known" Heero growled, momentarily preoccupied with the fact that the others still hadn't finished off the first assault group yet. The brief distraction was all Dasenya needed to move in.

Pulling her thermal weapon, she closed the distance between them in an instant, leaving him little time to react. Shielding himself from her initial swing, he brought up his beam saber, just in time to block a vicious attack intended for Zero's head. The thermal weapons flickered menacingly, and Heero gritted his teeth against the shivering torment that rushed through his wounded arm as he held off her attack.

"Why have you started this war?!" Heero demanded, still struggling to defend himself.

"I didn't start this war!" She screamed in reply, delivering a swift and powerful blow to Wing Zero's right side. "This war was started by a vengeful era. One motivated by the assassination of a leader and messenger of peace. Now it will end the same way!"

The two mobile suits performed their deadly dance together in the sky, clashing and dodging each other in measured intervals, as the frenzied battle between the gundams and Dasenya's armed mobile suits, raged around them. Both gundams were evenly matched in strength and speed, the perfect compliment to their human counterparts, and it seemed that neither of them would be claiming an easy victory. 

"You see, you and I are cut from the same cloth, Heero Yuy." Dasenya hissed, lashing out at her opponent repeatedly. "Revenge solidifies our determination to fight. It is the driving force that unites us as well as defines us as enemies. That reason alone ensures the necessity of our battle." 

"Then why involve the colonies at all?" He retorted, countering her attack with a deep slash across her Gundam's left side, sending sparks cascading to the ground below. "Your fight is with me!"

"It's with all of you. You Gundam pilots!" She screamed in disgust, obviously infuriated by her inability to gain ground against the younger pilot. "You are so pure. So naive! Revenge is a continuous cycle. One that began and must therefore end with the destruction of peace. The history of battle between Earth and the space colonies is the direct result of people avenging the death of humanity's innocence. Years spent in retaliation against ourselves and the inevitability of our own death. Revenge is what created the gundams and brought them to Earth, fueling the war and spreading their vengeance like a disease. The gundams destroy OZ to create peace, in turn instilling in OZ a newfound desire for revenge. You pilots brought this peace, therefore, you pilots must die for that cycle to be completedOnly then will those accursed by your vengeance, finally be allowed to rest."

Punctuating her final attack with newfound determination, she threw the full weight of her gundam straight at Wing Zero, embedding her thermal blade deep into the thick gundanium shield fixed to Zero's left arm. She pursued her attack relentlessly as Heero recovered, answering her assault with one of his own as he smashed against her right side, knocking her off balance.

The two gundams collided with shocking force and a violent surge of electricity tore into Heero's body, eliciting a scream that brought pain to the other three pilots.

"Wing Zero!" Quatre gasped, his eyes wide with disbelief. "Heero!"

"NOOOO!!!!" Duo screamed, his eyes transfixed with a horrified helplessness on the two Gundams hanging perilously in the sky overhead, their giant mechanized bodies bound within a massive ball of energy. He could feel the adrenaline rush tingling in his veins as he moved to close the gap between them, swinging his scythe with such tremendous force that the two mobile suits he was fighting exploded on contact. 

Trowa also fixed his gaze on the two mobile suits, breaking off his attack on the enemy in an attempt to make sense of what was happening overhead. He allowed an unexplained urgency to overtake him, despite the fact that he knew, perhaps better than anyone, the extent of Heero Yuy's strength and determination. Heero's words came back to his memory as he tried to quell his nauseating concern. 

_"When the time comes, I'll fight, as I've always done. I'll kill Dasenya. Even if it kills me"_

The frantic spray of bullets that rushed past him brought him back to the present, his eyes narrowing on the unit of flight suits headed in their direction.

"Duo!" Trowa called out, training his sights on their corresponding Gundams. "We've got to regroup. There's more troops headed this way."

"But what about Heero?!?" Duo asked, crushing two more Aries suits that had the misfortune of getting in his way. "He needs our help!"

"Duo, wait!" Quatre screamed, fighting diligently to destroy a small cluster of Taurus suits that had taken cover behind the hills. "Trowa is right there's just too many of them! If we split up, they'll isolate us and attack us one by one. We've got to regroup and eliminate their numbers first. DUO!!!"

"I'm not leavin' him!!!" Duo yelled in reply, his focus set on what seemed the only course of action. 

The two Gundams remained frozen in place like a photograph, both pilots paralyzed by the mysterious surge of power that, for the moment, had fused their mobile suits together. 

"What?What is this?What's happening?" Dasenya stammered, her entire body flooded with exhilaration and fear.

The control system scintillated before her eyes, assuming an existence entirely its own, as volts of electricity flooded the interior of the cockpit.

She shrieked uncontrollably as the current invaded her body, racing through every ounce of skin, bone, and blood, until its crushing force stifled even her voice. 

"Howis this" She whispered, her voice taut with pain, as she struggled to dislodge her fingers from the controls. "Thisbe happening"

An image appeared mysteriously inside her mind. An image that had no place there, yet somehow, managed to claw at her soul with its wretched, bony fingers. An image of her enemy and everything he held of value in the world. An image that penetrated every fiber of her mind, heart, and soul 

One that would haunt her through a lifetime of eternities 

His strength and determination ebbed inside her, spilling into her bloodstream like a drug, so overwhelmingly intoxicating, yet undeniably addictive at the same time.

"What?What is this power?"

A sequence of images converged in Heero's mind and his pain intensified, immobilizing him, and robbing him of breath.

He could hear Dasenya's words echoing like a quiet reminder of his pain, yet he couldn't movecouldn't breathecouldn't escape. The scene was unraveling far too quickly before his eyes and he was powerless to stop it. Fire swept through his body, tiny beads of sweat breaking out across the surface of his skin, and he felt consciousness slipping from his grasp.

_Is this the end?_ He thought to himself as images of sandy blonde hair and her wide, blue-eyed expressions filled his mind. 

""

* * * * *

The pain struck her from out of the bluelike twisting spasms that simultaneously touched every nerve in her body with agonizing speed. An exasperated cry escaped her lips and she grabbed her head in a desperate attempt to silence it. Nevertheless, it tugged at her sadistically, stabbing her mind and heart with thoughts of him.

"" She whispered, her face twisted in a mask of agony as tears flooded her eyes, streaking her face with unbridled emotion.

Noin looked on worriedly, unsure of what was happening, and not knowing how to help. She slammed her foot on the brake and the car shuddered to an abrupt halt, both women bracing themselves against the dashboard.

"Miss Relena!" Noin cried, searching for the source of the young girl's sudden attack. "What is it, Relena? What's happened?"

"Heero!" Relena replied, cryptically, her heart and soul consumed by the certainty that something was horribly wrong. "Please, Miss Noin. We must hurry!"

* * * * *

The initial boost from Deathscythe's main thrusters was all Duo needed to carry him the distance to the two gundams, removing any and all obstacles from his path with a single swing of his beam scythe.

Unable to suppress his rage any longer, he launched himself at the energy barrier, burying his thermal weapon deep within the sphere, dislodging the two suits. A fraction of a second later, the sky exploded, and fluorescent orange flames bathed everything in blinding light.

The two Gundams were thrown clear as the explosion sounded, shaking the colony, violently. Duo followed Wing Zero's unstoppable descent with eyes full of panic, cringing as the Gundam crashed to the surface, void of any sign of life.

"Heero!" Duo called out, desperate to receive a visual reading on the reckless young pilot. "HEERO!"

_Come onCome on _He chanted softly to himself. _Come on, Heero, you've pulled through way worse than this before_

"HEERO!" He beckoned again, his hope for a response fading beneath the heavy burden of his growing rage. 

Dasenya's Gundam certainly didn't appear to be much of a threat now, its mechanized circuits still recovering from the apparent overload, but

_At least the suit and its pilot are still in the air_ Duo noted, bitterly. 

Now she was going to pay

"DAMN YOU!!!" He screamed, lunging at Dasenya, the instinct to kill overriding all other emotion.

The blast from an approaching Aries blindsided him, throwing Deathscythe off balance, effectively thwarting his attack. Duo reset his sights, focusing them on the overwhelming number of mobile suits heading in his direction, and was surprised when several of the suits descended, unexpectedly, on the fallen Wing Zero. Duo immediately changed course, raising Deathscythe's defense shields as he blocked the path to Heero and his gundam.

"I don't think so, pal. You want himyou're gonna have to go through me first" Duo challenged, with an arrogant smile. "But I gotta warn you though Death takes no prisoners. I suggest you turn back now, while you still can"

One of the approaching flight models ignored the pilot's warning, performing a kamikaze dive at the Great Destroyer, who effortlessly cut the suit cleanly down the middle. 

The other soldiers hesitated slightly before barraging the gundam with their chain rifles and heat sensor missiles, landing a number of hits before meeting the same fate as their comrade.

Dasenya watched, numbly, as her mobile suit forces were effortlessly dispatched one by one, until only a third of them remained. 

She could still feel that pilot, still sense him, like a shadow of defeat inside her mind. Observing the fine tremor of her own hands, she closed her eyes, trying to shake free of the chill still penetrating her body. 

"All remaining troops retreat!" She ordered, abruptly, shocking both ally and enemy alike. 

"Did she say to retreat?" One soldier questioned, disbelievingly.

"You heard the Commander" Another responded. "All forces retreat now!"

"There will be another day, Gundams" Dasenya vowed, quietly, as the remainder of her units reassembled, and regrettably abandoned their attack.

"Should we go after them?" Duo questioned, the thirst for blood still pulsating in his veins. 

"We're in no shape to be launching any kind of attack right now." Quatre answered, quietly. "Who knows how many suits we'd be facing if we followed them back to their base. Besides, we've got to see if Heero is okay, first!"

"Right!" Duo agreed, beginning his descent to the surface beside Heavyarms and Sandrock.

Quatre was already out of his Gundam by the time Duo landed, racing urgently toward the decimated Wing Zero. The gundanium armor was scorched in several places where it had been bombarded with missiles, its surface severely scarred from the recent battle, not to mention the crash.

_I hope Heero is in better shape than his Gundam is_ Quatre thought, worriedly, his pace doubling by the time he reached his destination.

"Heero?!?" Quatre shouted, expertly scaling Zero's side to punch in the encoded sequence of numbers that would provide access to the cockpit. "Heero, are you all right? HEERO!!" 

The hatch opened reluctantly, and the sound of metal scraping against metal sent a shiver down Quatre's spine. There was an unnerving and almost claustrophobic silence present as the kindhearted Arabian pilot dropped inside the cockpit beside his gravely wounded comrade. A silence that made his soul tremble and his heart ache.

The cockpit looked like a demolition site, cluttered with debris and misshapen scraps of metal that twisted around Heero's unconscious form, imprisoning him like an enormous metallic crypt. 

In that single moment, time stopped, and Quatre felt the cold hand of death close over his heart. A single moment that the air grew too thick for him to breathe and spots swam before his eyes. That single moment that brought realization to Quatre's memory that he had never really seen the perfect soldier seriously hurt or bleeding beforenever like this, anyway. 

Suddenly, time raced up on him and he doubled over, feeling every bit like fate's personal punching bag. It felt like he had just been kicked and kicked hard. It was the same feeling that had overwhelmed him the day Heero self-detonated. That same helpless feeling that squeezed his heart painfully whenever he thought about the day his own blinding madness had nearly destroyed Trowa. The same feeling that had forced him to recognize, so long ago, his true hatred of war.

"No more" He vowed to the essence of death still lingering beside Heero's broken body, his once bright turquoise eyes, brimming with tears. "War has taken too many of our loved ones from us, and I won't accept it any more"

Voices from outside shook Quatre from his reverie, as he refocused all of his energy on getting Heero to safety.

"Quatre?!?" Duo called from outside, an almost indiscernible hint of concern evident in his overly anxious tone. "Hey! Come on, Quatre! Are you guys still alive in there or what?" 

The not knowing was making Duo crazy as he hovered impatiently on the open cockpit door of the Deathscythe, keeping his eyes open for any of Dasenya's troops that might take the time to circle back for one final attack.

_Of course Heero is okay_ He reassured himself, nervously. _I mean, he survived a fall from a good twenty or thirty story building, and walked away to reset his own broken leg. Of course he'll be okay_

Trowa had easily made the climb to the edge of Zero's cockpit, and was silently monitoring Quatre's efforts, when Duo called to them again.

"Hey! Come on, you guys. You mind telling me what's going on over there?"

Within minutes, Duo could see the two pilots emerging, and a lump formed instantly in his throat. Quatre was supporting the bulk of Heero's weight as Trowa pulled him free of the wreckage, laying him gently across the gundanium plating of Wing Zero's massive chest. 

Even from a distance, it was obvious that Heero was in bad shape. From his position, Duo could see all too clearly the bright crimson streaks lining the right side of his face, which was alarmingly pale in color. His left arm had been draped weakly over his midsection and was scarred with several deep lacerations that coated the surface of his skin with fresh, free-flowing blood.

He swallowed hard, releasing the breath he was unaware he had been holding, as Trowa and Quatre carefully lifted the young pilot to his feet, making sure not to jostle Heero too much in the process. Duo caught himself flinching, half-expecting Heero to react when Quatre moved his injured arm, but there was nothingno reaction at all. And that worried him even more.

By no small miracle, Trowa and Quatre somehow managed to get Heero safely transported down the side of his Gundam, lowering him to the ground a short distance from the wreckage.

Duo's heart was thrumming so loudly inside his chest that his ears were beginning to ring, and he found his hands curling into tight fists at his sides. His insides were screaming, the blood rolling to an angry boil in his veins, and he fought to suppress the cry of vengeance, demanding to be heard.

His eyes searched the horizon, almost wishing that Dasenya would return, so he could make her suffer. Death would be far too kind a fate for her.

His thoughts shattered apart as he glimpsed the familiar pink car rapidly approaching from the distance

Calculating the amount of time he had before the car reached them, he grabbed the descending cable that would safely lower him to the ground, and jumped from the cockpit. 

He bridged the distance to the other three pilots in a matter of seconds, yelling to them as soon as he was within earshot.

"Trowa!" 

Quatre knew exactly what Duo was trying to warn them about, as he too, recognized the Vice Foreign Minister's car, only moments away. 

"What is it?" Trowa asked, sharply, still kneeling on the ground beside Heero.

"Miss Relena" Quatre replied, uneasily, as Duo skidded to a stop beside him, obviously sharing his concerns about the situation. "We can't let her see Heero like this."

The car pulled to a jerky stop at the edge of the road, about thirty or forty feet away, and Quatre immediately rushed to intercept Relena and Noin.

Relena darted from the car, not even bothering to shut the door, before sprinting down the small hill, heading toward the towering Gundams in the distance. Noin was at her side instantly, the soldier in her, mentally recording the images in her view, as she would on any battlefield.

She could see three of the Gundams standing together, the fourth laying a short distance beyond, and knew instinctively which one of them was Wing Zero. Quatre was rushing toward them, his expression grave and his eyes haunted, and she found a silent prayer reaching her lips.

_Please don't let him be dead. For all our sakes, don't let me be too late_

"Quatre!" Noin shouted, attempting to sound every bit as strong as her rank would suggest. "Is everyone all right?"

He didn't answer, waiting instead until he was almost directly in front of the two young women before voicing a reply.

"Are you hurt, Quatre?" Noin questioned, examining the faint traces of blood that had soaked into his lavender shirt and vest.

"No" He replied, sadly, lifting his soulful eyes upward to meet her own. "Not me."

Noin immediately noticed the difference in the Arabian boy's eyes. A deep penetrating sorrow resided where his kind smiles and gentle laughter used to be. A sorrow that she had seen only briefly, once before. The image of that day surfaced in her mind; a day spent talking with Quatre in the Sank Kingdom. She had listened to him play his beautiful, haunting melodies on the piano for hours, both of them bearing their souls in the quiet need for understanding. 

Now, that same lost and tortured expression touched her soul, and again, she understood.

"Relena, stay here!" Noin ordered, forcefully, ignoring the girl's desperate pleas, as she took off running again.

"No! I want to see Heero! I have to see if he's okayMiss Noin!"

Noin really didn't know what she was going to find when she reached the location of the fourth Gundam, but judging from Quatre's expression, the situation had to be grim. 

She could see Trowa and Duo huddled on the ground, a mere ten feet away, and called to them before quickening her pace.

"Is he conscious?"

"No." Came Trowa's solemn response, and Noin marveled at the way the Heavyarms pilot could always remain calm and unemotional in a crisis.

Duo jumped to his feet, making room for Noin to get in close, knowing that he could nothing to help, and she immediately filled the void at Heero's side. 

Her stomach turned at the sight of more blood than she had seen since Wufei's attack on the Lake Victoria Base. She had long forgotten that the real losses on the battlefield were the lives of the soldiers who fought on them. After all, machines couldn't bleed. 

His tousled brown locks could do nothing to hide the numerous cuts and bruises on his face, which was ghastly white, nearly the entire right side, painted bright with his blood. 

The forest green tank top that had made up the young pilot's usual attire was now saturated in blood, tiny tears in the fabric exposing even more angry wounds that ebbed his life force. His arms and legs displayed a scattered variety of cuts and abrasions that fortunately, did not appear life threatening, but would still need time to heal.

She silently thanked whatever God might be listening for Heero's unconscious state. If he were awake, she imagined he would be in a great deal of pain. Pain that even the perfect soldier wouldn't be able to ignore.

"What the hell happened?" Noin inquired, harshly, as she subconsciously reviewed the basic medical training from her days at the Academy.

"There's really no way of knowing for sure." Trowa replied, calmly. "I don't think they themselves knew what kind of reaction their two mobile suits would have on each other, until it happened."

"We saw the explosion." Noin commented, dryly. "You mean Dasenya's Gundam did all this damage?"

"It was like some kind of power surge or something" Duo chimed in, drawing Noin's attention, momentarily. "It probably fried out the controls and caused the crashI shoulda gotten there quicker. Then maybe none of this would have happened."

"You can't blame yourself, Duo." Trowa responded, sincerely. "No more than any of us can."

Until that moment, Noin hadn't really realized how deeply everyone had been touched by the whole ordeal. Duo looked like he had aged ten years, to her. The color from his typically cheery face was gone, the mischievous twinkle in his eyes, fading away like a distant star within the depth of his violet orbs.

Even Trowa, who had remained his usual detached self, had not left Heero's side for a moment, and Noin thought she could see his piercing green eyes soften slightly, as he followed her thorough examination of the injured boy.

"Has he been unconscious the entire time?" Noin asked, scanning the span of Heero's body for any other life-threatening injuries. 

"Yeah" Duo replied, fully expecting that, in and of itself, to be a bad sign. "Ever since they pulled him out of his Gundam."

Noin steadied her hands before tenderly lifting the boy's left arm from where it laid useless at his side. The entire length of his arm, from shoulder to fingertips, was adorned with a wide range of bruised lacerations, some small and insignificant, while others still teemed with fresh blood.

His breathing was shallow and labored, and there wasn't even the slightest hint of a reaction as she moved his wounded arm. Heero was effectively dead to his surroundings; shrouded in some dark place where not even pain could reach him. 

"We're going to have to do something about that arm, if this kid is going to survive long enough for us to get him to Sally." Noin stated out loud, trying to keep the emotion from reaching her voice. "Either one of you have something we can wrap it with?"

"Yeah!" Duo replied, the mere mention of Sally Po's name, seeming to brighten his spirits, slightly. "Traveling anywhere with Heero, you need a first aid kit sooner or later."

He flashed her a crooked smile before turning and jetting off toward the Deathscythe, his long, braided hair trailing behind him as he went.

"Heero will never survive the trip to Earth to see Sally, and you know it." Trowa whispered, callously. "I don't think we should be fostering any sort of false hope right now."

"Sally's not on Earth anymore." Noin countered, catching Trowa off-guard. "I'm not the only one who thinks that Relena will eventually become a target for Dasenya and her mercenaries."

"But, she didn't mention" 

"Relena doesn't know about it. The conflict here in space has made even the delegation meetings far more dangerous than she realizes. Sally, Une, and I have been fighting for a solution to peace for so long now that we've taken the only stance that we can. We formed a shadow organization that Miss Relena would have no way of knowing about. An organization that would protect her and her lasting vision of peace for future generationsboth on Earth and in the colonies. We always knew that another threat to peace would arise someday, and ever since the assault on L4, we've been doing everything in our power to follow Dasenya's movements and prepare for her next attack."

"You're taking quite a risk bringing her out here then." Trowa stated. "All your little secrets will be out in the open now."

"With the current situation, that outcome was unavoidable. The important thing now is getting Heero the help he needsI think we can all agree on that." Noin replied, abrasively, glaring at the Heavyarms pilot in anticipation of his response. 

Trowa could see Duo returning from the Deathscythe, the small plastic medical kit gripped in his left hand, and he slowly nodded his head. 

Noin smiled gently at Trowa's response before lowering her eyes back to the task at hand. "Sally will know what to do"

END

Was it too much? Was it not enough? Please, please, pleeeeease review. I'm dying to hear what you're all thinking!


	6. Episode 6: Surrendering Sadness

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and the G-boys do not belong to meBlah! Blah! Blah!They are the property of Sunrise, Bandai, etc., etc. and Blah! Blah! Blah!So please don't sue meAND FOR THE LOVE OF GODPLEASE DON"T TAKE AWAY MY COMPUTER!!!!

Author's Note: Please try to understand that I don't do these things to our perfect soldier without good reason. I love torturing Heero because he's the only one who is strong enough to overcome this much pain, suffering in silence, so vulnerable, ****sigh**, I just love it. It makes me want to ease away all that painI just can't help myself. **

**Legacies of Victory and Defeat by Luvspook**

**Episode 6: Surrendering Sadness**

Hours had passed

Hours spent recording data and reviewing research in the relentless pursuit for answers, that even now, had turned up nothing.

Sally Po released a heavy sigh, turning back to her notes in the hopes that she had missed something, when she heard the door creak open behind her.

"SallyIs there any change?" 

"No." She replied, as Noin stepped up beside her. "No changes"

"How much more serious were his injuries?"

"Well, fortunately, he doesn't seem to be suffering from any extensive internal damage, except for a couple of bruised and broken ribsalthough he did lose quite a bit of blood. Even all that aside, my biggest concern is still that left arm. Some of the lacerations were pretty deep, and there was a lot of tissue and muscle damage, not to mention a fractured collarbone. Overall thoughhe got lucky. I don't see any reason to believe that his injuries won't all healin time." 

She paused momentarily; reminiscing about the first time she had met Heero Yuy and witnessed his escape from the Alliance. She could still remember the swelling fear of watching him swan dive off the side of the giant medical building, only to walk away from a fall that would have most certainly killed any normal kid. Even now, very few people had come to hold that level of respect and admiration in her eyes.

"Sally?" Noin interrupted, sensing that there was far more on her comrade's mind than what she was admitting to.

"You know, ever since I met this kid, he's never ceased to amaze me. He has always been beyond limitations or constraints. I've got to be honest with you, Noin. He's got even me a bit worried this time. I never thought something like this could ever happen to Heero. I mean, it's not as though he's your average kid. Whatever happened between those two mobile suits, it sure did take it out of him. It's been almost twelve hours and he still hasn't even regained consciousness, yet. I really wish I knew what did this to him."

"I know you're doing all you can." Noin assured her, turning to leave her alone to work. 

"But will it be enough?" Sally countered, softly, as the door closed behind her.

* * * * *

Noin could feel the events of the day beginning to take its hold. She was stiff and tired, and her mind was plagued with sadness. Every time she closed her eyes she could see _his_ faceand her sadness grew.

"Oh, ZechsWhere are you?" She whispered to the night sky, examining the stars as though she could direct her message to wherever he was now. "Relena needs you, Zechs. I need you."

"Miss Noin!"

She turned abruptly at the sound of her name, not surprised to find the fair-haired young heir of the Winner family racing toward her.

"QuatreHow are you and the others feeling?"

"Doing much better." He replied, slightly out of breath. "How is Heero? Is there any change?"

Her eyes softened with remorse, knowing that her news would do nothing to aid the pilots' morale, but her feelings for the Gundam pilots made it impossible to hide her concerns. 

"No, I'm afraid notAnd I'm sure that despite whatever damage the enemy suits have suffered, it won't be long before they start attacking again. I hope we'll be able to stand against them withor without Heero." 

"Has Miss Relena been in to see him, since" Quatre started to ask before the memory of the young Vice Foreign Minister, cradling Heero's head in her lap, resurfaced in his mind. The very thought of her pain still sickened him, and he stopped what he was saying, unable to continue.

"I haven't told her that Heero hasn't regained consciousness, yet. To be honest, I was hoping that I wouldn't have to. She's been through so much, already"

"Would you like me to speak with her?" Quatre asked, searching Noin's face for the source of its sadness.

"No, Quatre. This is something I need to take care of myself. A promise I made to" She stopped short, the thought of Zechs flooding her memory again. "A promise I made a long time agoone that I couldn't possibly break now."

"I understand." He replied with a gentle smile, before turning to go, once again leaving her alone to gather her strength.

She watched him walk away, her mind whispering the words that her voice couldn't conjure the strength to say.

_Thank you, Quatre _

* * * * *

Relena drifted out of a hazy sleep; undoubtedly, a drug-induced slumber that left her head spinning, reeling in the search for answers. 

She couldn't remember the last time she had awoken to feel quite so exhausted. The disorientation almost sent her to the floor, as the day's events resurfaced in her mind, and she fought to disentangle her limbs from the blanket that was covering her.

"Heero?"

Trowa Barton was quick to action, though, gently catching her and pushing her back to the edge of the bed.

"It's all right" He soothed, trying to calm her quite apparent distress.

"Where is Heero?I want to see him."

"You should try to rest. Noin and Sally are doing what they can for Heero. But, you should"

"Is Heero okay? Why can't I see him?" Relena cried, still fighting Trowa's relentless attempts to persuade her to rest. "What aren't you telling me?"

"I'm sure Heero will be fine." Trowa replied, softly. "Sally said that his injuries aren't too severe."

"But there's moreisn't there?" Relena asked, trying to search the Heavyarms pilot's eyes for the answer she needed. "Tell me"

Trowa hadn't been prepared for Relena to wake up. Obviously, she had fought the sedative Sally had given her, to calm her down and help her to rest. He hadn't expected that he would have to be the one to tell her about Heero, and now found himself lost in her sad eyes. Eyes that pleaded with him for a reassuring word. Words that he couldn't give her.

"Heero still hasn't regained consciousness." Trowa stated in a flat, detached tone. "Sally can't find any reason to explain it. She thinks it may have something to do with the mobile suitsmaybe a malfunction with the Zero System, itself."

Relena fought the tears that were burning in her eyes, forcing the memory of how she had found him earlier, slip behind her usual mask of strength.

"Please take me to him."

* * * * *

Relena slipped silently into the small room, surprised to see Catherine Bloom sitting vigil at Heero's bedside. Her eyes fell jealously on the young woman's back, carefully observing the tenderness of her every movement.

She was humming softly as she tended to Heero's wounds, her hands moving between him and the large bowl of water that sat on the nightstand beside his bed. She had a mothering instinct that Relena could only envy.

She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as she caught sight of the deep scarlet tint to the water, the shock of Heero's continual blood loss hitting her suddenly. 

Every bone in her body screamed at her, feeding her desire to see and be near him, to reassure him of her willingness to be there with him, and to convince herself that he even needed her somehow.

_But he doesn't need you. He never has!_ Her mind taunted, cruelly. _You're the one who is weakhiding behind your idealsdeluding yourself while the ones you care about suffer to protect you from the truth. You are such a coward! You couldn't even tell him how you feel! You placed such value on your unwillingness to admit failure that you couldn't even give him a good reason not to fightnot to die. You have no right offering hope to anyone!_

She had just turned to walk away when Catherine sensed the sudden movement behind her.

"Hey! Come on in" Catherine announced, a cheerful smile reaching her face. "I'm sure he would rather have you here anyway."

Without a word, Relena made her way over to the side of the bed, her downcast eyes taking in Heero's much too weakened state. Every emotion flooded to her eyes, and she fought to restrain the tears that threatened to fall, betraying her facade of strength.

Catherine could see how emotional the young girl washow delicate and fragile love was, and for an instant, imagined how she would have reacted if it had been Trowa in that bed, instead of Heero.

"It's hard sitting by while the people we love have to suffer." She said, suddenly, catching Relena off-guard. "But I guess that's what really matters. It's that we're there for them, and suffer with themit gives them strength you know, just being there. I guess that's one thing I learned from the circus. You learn to rely on one another and take care of each other. Take care of the strangers you meet. Like this one here"

"Huh? Like Heero?" Relena asked, the confusion evident in her voice. 

"I never thought I'd end up seeing him again. I remember when Trowa first brought him to the circus. I guess I should have figured out what Trowa was then, butI guess maybe I didn't want to believe it. I remember wondering how a kid his age could've gotten hurt so badly. I never really thought he'd actually wake upbut I never had the heart to tell Trowa that. After all, it was the first time Trowa had ever asked _me_ for anything. I didn't want to let him down. So, I sat there every day and through the nightkind of like now. And when he did finally wake up, the first thing he said was your name"

She stopped momentarily, sensing Relena's eyes on her, and met the girl's intense gaze, with eyes full of hope.

"Sometimes you have to remind them that what they're fighting for is worth coming back to." She finished with a smile, pausing briefly before rising to her feet. "I'm gonna go see what Trowa and the others are up toYou need anything?"

"No." Relena replied, quietly. "But thank you."

"No problem."

Relena watched as Catherine silently exited the room, leaving her alone, with little more than worry and regrets. She glimpsed the plain white walls surrounding her, a symbol of the present emptiness in her life strangely, she could not bring herself to leave.

She indulged in the silence of the moment to step up next to his unconscious form, the overwhelming need to touch him, outweighing all reason. 

She reached out, gently taking his right hand in hers, squeezing it reassuringly-but no response echoed the motion.

He felt cold

lifeless

His face looked strangely peaceful to her now, no longer masked by the usual determination that fueled his missions. Too many battles had aged him prematurely, stripping his youth and innocence. 

Now, he appeared as a child to her, wounded and abandoned by the war that had raised him; finally becoming a victim of the very battles that baptized him in their blood and tears.

She pushed a particularly stubborn lock of hair away from his forehead, half expecting him to stir at her touchand felt her hopes deflate as she received nothing but the pensive and steady rhythm of his shallow breathing.

She stopped to examine his face, though she knew every inch of it by heart, and studied it in the hope for some sign of improvement. But there was none to be found. 

He was far too pale, and his frame seemed pounds leaner than the last time she had seen him. His disheveled mahogany locks were unable to conceal the bandage above his right eye, and she immediately noticed the faint traces of blood tainting its stark purity. She quickly shut her eyes, trying to prevent the image from imprinting itself in her memory, but it was too late. The image of that moment returned every time she closed her eyes, reminding her of her ineffectiveness to protect perhaps the only person she could ever truly love.

His name touched her thoughts as she envisioned that moment, feeling her heart fracture into a thousand tiny pieces as she felt his blood wash over her hands all over again. 

Quatre had done his best to stop her, trying to convince her that she shouldn't see him like that. Desperate to convince her of the toll it would take on her, though she had continuously refused to believe him. The fear playing in her imagination had been far too cruel to ignore. She had needed to see him. Even now, she could tell herself that.

She had broken free of Quatre's grasp, bolting toward the battlefield with the sickening certainty that she was too latealways too late.

Even now, she could remember the blood, the surrealistic splashes of crimson painting the scene as she ran to his side. Her cheeks felt wet in the reminiscence of the tears she had uncontrollably shed, demanding to know what had happened, as she surrendered to her anguish.

Anguish that still plagued her, even in the comfort of his room, away from that battlefield. Away from that blood

"You're always running away from me, Heero." She whispered, as the tears began to burn deep trails down the length of her cheeks. "Always running where I can't follow youPlease, Heero, don't leave me again. I've come so far, only to lose you time and time again. I don't want to lose you this time" 

She wiped at the tears, bitterly, furious that she could allow herself to lose hope. She cursed her weakness; cursed herself for not being stronger, for him.

"You must think I am so weak" She whispered, her voice failing her as the overpowering sadness drove her to her knees, tears raining freely down her face. "Why can't I be stronger? Why can't I be like you and just stop feeling? Just stop hurting like this? I don't wantthis pain anymore. I'm not as strong as you are, Heero. I'm just not strong enough."

Her tears soaked into the heavy fabric sheets, as Relena felt her strength abandon her. She suddenly felt so tiredand used up. Her mind and body, no longer able to deny the necessity for sleep, forced her eyes shut, Heero's name dying softly on her lips. 

END

Well, that's it for episode 6. I hope you liked it. Don't worryHeero will be okay. I wouldn't dream of killing him. I just gotta make him suffer a little. And what about Dasenya you ask? Oh, don't worryit will all make sense soon enough. I hope to get going on the next episode sometime this weekend. Please let me know what you think of it so far, though.


	7. Episode 7: Sands of Doubt

Disclaimer: I think you know the drill by now, but just for argument's sake, I do not own Gundam Wing. I do not own the characters from Gundam Wing. I do not own the clothes that the Gundam Wing characters wear. I do not own the cars they would potentially drive, the cereal they might eat, or the television they might watch. The only thing I do own, is the idea for this story, which I hope you are all enjoying! 

Author's Note: Well, I hope this isn't getting too sad for you. I like the raw emotions, and the tears, and anguish. But it's not for everyone. This next chapter is another sad one, but I'm sure you would expect no less at this point. The italicized part is a dream sequence, with heavy reference to Endless Waltz, but it was a necessary reference point. So, for those who haven't seen it (I highly recommend it!!), my apologies. 

Legacies of Victory and Defeat by Luvspook

Episode 7: Sands of Doubt

_He was running_

_The wind rustled through the trees in his wake, whispering in a myriad of angry voices._

_He had failed. _

_The mission had failed. _

_And now his hands were stained with innocent blood _

_The undergrowth tore at his ankles, and each tree branch along his path tore into his bare flesh like razors. But he didn't care. He was numb with a pain that was beyond that of the cruelest physical punishment. A pain that burned in his heart and soul, tearing and twisting him apart from the inside out._

_He plummeted blindly against the forest floor, tumbling down the jagged fingers of rock, uncontrollably._

_Warm blood trickled from innumerable cuts to stain the rocks below him, mingling with the first and perhaps the last tears he would ever allow himself to shed. _

_What have I done? His mind asked, relentlessly. What have I become?_

_The old man's words still burned with unquenchable intensity in his memory, haunting his soul with pangs of guilt. _

_These humane acts of kindness are not needed for our weapon. Retrain him at once _

_His face still stung from where the old man, Dekim, had struck him; knocking him to the floorforcing the lifeless body of that small puppy from his grasp._

_He struggled to remember its name, as though that could release him from his overpowering feelings of remorse. As though he could justify such a sacrifice, by committing its name to memory._

_"" He whispered, his voice as course as gravel. A voice that sounded inhuman to his own ears; like a stranger who could bear the pain of his mistakes. _

_That puppy's name had been Mary His mind chided, harshly._

_He lowered his head to the ground, half-wishing that he could bury himself in it, only wishing to release himself from the pain. All the while, still trying to convince himself that he could retain some humanity as long as he could remember that little dog's name. _

_"It wasn't" he whispered, clutching the rough shards of granite, until his hands bled. "It wasn't supposed to happenlike thisI wasn't supposed to fail."_

_Pain assaulted him like a thousand knives slicing into his flesh simultaneously, and he curled into a fetal position on the ground, his breath coming in several frantic gasps for air._

_What's happening to me?His mind screamed bitterly, as a tide of crimson washed over him, and his vision turned to red. _

_The trees around him began to shake violently, crumbling away like dust, as a swarm of mobile suits descended on the land like insects. A distant rumble pounded in his ears, and he struggled to move; but found himself paralyzed._

_Each mobile suit that appeared was like a shadow toying inside his mind, appearing for a split second, only to escape detection the moment he tried to focus on it._

_The forest, no longer green and lush, was now a desolate battlefield, stained red with blood. The wind swept up a dust cloud of sand and small rocks, explosions sounding to every side of him, as the ground trembled beneath his feet._

_Why can't I move!?His mind screamed, the thought punctuated with uncertainty and fear. I've got to do somethingI have to stop them!_

_Another explosion rocked the land, throwing him to the ground, and as the dust cleared, he could barely make out the outlines of a mobile suitof several mobile suits that looked like_

_He screamed, though no sound escaped his body._

_The Gundams were scattered across the battlefield, like empty, metal carcasses._

_He could feel his chest constrict painfully and the scene before him blurred._

_Cruel laughter struck his ears as he viewed the countless bodies of his allies no, his friendsof people he had come to rely on and even trust._

_RelenaDuo and TrowaQuatre and WufeiNoin, and too many others to count_

_The ground began to swallow their bodies eagerly, and he fought to pull them free of the sinking sands beneath them. _

_But he was aloneand so tired_

_Relena's lifeless body stared up at him, plaguing him with such penetrating guilt that he wanted to just let go, allowing himself to sink into the ground along with her. _

_But it wasn't within him to give up. _

_He was the perfect soldier, after all. _

_He was a one-man, emotionless instrument of victory. _

_Void of feelings or weaknesses. _

_Invulnerable. _

_Untouchable._

_He couldn't feel the hot tears that stung his eyes, drying instantly as an arid wind blew across the sandand one by one, they disappeared from view._

Heero woke with a start, bolting upright in far too dark of surroundings, his entire body bathed in a thin sheen of sweat. His vision blurred with the swift movement, and he had to stifle the brief cry that threatened to spill from his lips.

He fought desperately to control his torn and ragged breathing, each attempt catching in his throat, as the accompanying mind-numbing pain shot through his body; radiating from his left arm, and sweeping fiercely through the rest of him. 

He trembled, violently, as he struggled to bring the pain to a tolerable level, still reeling in the reminiscence of his dreamhis never-ending nightmare.

The remnants of a cold sweat trailed down the sides of his face, and he tried to suppress a chill from working its way through his body.

Brushing his uninjured hand over his face, he fought desperately to remember what had happenedtrying to focus on anything other than the vivid clarity of his dream.

"What happened?What's the matter with me?" He whispered, shivering involuntarily. "Huh?"

He stopped suddenly, as his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, and caught sight of the cascading waves of golden hair just off to his right.

His prussian blue eyes softened as Relena, asleep at his bedside, let out a soft, muffled sigh and shifted slightly, but did not wake up.

Without a breath of conscious thought, he reached out, and so as not to wake her, lightly brushed the silken threads of hair away from her face. 

He sat mesmerized at the way the moonlight touched the surface of her delicate features, glistening through her long hair, and turning exhaustion to a beautiful, faint blush across her cheeks.

Her name touched his mind just seconds before the flashing image of the pale and lifeless face from his dream did, and an icy numbness flooded his body.

His hand, hovering just inches from her face, began to tremble slightly, and a faint feeling of nausea swept over him. He quickly recoiled, as though punished by the mere thought of touching her.

His mind quickly regained control, scolding him with the memories of his dark past.

Would it be my fault if she died now? He questioned, with the strength found only in his conscious mind. 

"No." He whispered, gently, his eyes still set on Relena's peaceful, sleeping face. "I won't take that chance."

His mind set, he slipped out of the bed, and with no small degree of difficulty, struggled weakly to his feet. 

Rummaging through the closet, he grabbed one of the heaviest button-down flannel shirts he could find, and struggling to avoid moving his injured left arm, carefully slipped it on. Next came the blue jeans, and finally his tan sneakers.

By the time he had finished getting dressed, his breathing had become labored again, and he was sweating profusely. Forced to stop several times to contend with bouts of nausea and dizziness, now he was struggling to simply put one foot in front of the other.

He was just about to leave the room when, seemingly on cue, Relena started to stir slightly, and he found himself once again drawn to her side. He fought the desire to stay, assuring himself that this was the best thing he could do, under the circumstances. Hoping that when she awoke to find him gone, she would find a way to understand, although he knew she wouldn't.

Allowing his mask to fall away, just for a moment, he took one of the extra blankets from the closet, and gently draped it over her sleeping form, smiling inwardly as she relaxed against its warmth and protection.

"Farewell, Relena"

* * * * *

The layout of the house certainly provided a challenge, especially with only moonlight to guide him down the stairwell. But after what seemed an eternity, he reached the ground floor, completely unaware that he was being carefully scrutinized from the shadows.

In the faint moonlight, Noin could see the pain and fatigue etched across Heero's taut features; and couldn't help but wince, sympathetically, as he leaned heavily against the rail, hugging his ribs so tightly that she thought he might collapse.

The pain he was in was unmistakable, and it served only to infuriate her that he was attempting to leave in such a condition. 

A memory touched the edge of her consciousness, reminding her of a time that Zechs had acted just as foolishly. His first attempt at piloting the Tallgeese had earned him a short-lived hospital stay and a mild heart attack at the tender age of 19. She shook her head at the thought, remembering his nonchalant response to the medic after hearing his prognosis.

_"You mean I should just be glad to be alive."..._

Well, Heero wasn't going to get off that easy

"What do you think you're doing?!" Noin asked, from the shadows, startling the young pilot.

He whirled, a bit too quickly, but succeeded in drawing his gun, suddenly relieved that he had not forgotten to grab it before leaving his room. He recoiled ever so slightly, but the pain gave him an edge, and his eyes narrowed with intent. 

Noin immediately stepped from the shadows, peering sternly down the barrel of his weapon, which gleamed silver in the moonlight.

"You must be in a lot of pain, if you couldn't even see me standing there" She said, quietly, relieved to see realization dawning in his cold eyes. 

But he didn't reply as he permitted his arm to relax, and eventually drop back down to his side. And she really didn't need him to. The answer was written all over his facein his body languagethe way he was poised like a spring trap, ready to go off.

"What are you planning to do, Heero? You shouldn't be going anywhere in your condition."

"I have to leave here, tonight..." Heero replied, with urgent determination. "Where is Zero?" 

"Wing Zero was virtually destroyed in your last battle..." Noin replied, quickly. "The others have been working on the repairs, but with the recent attacks, the demand for parts has made things difficult."

Her words faded to silence as she noticed the drastic loss of color in his cheeks, and found herself reaching out to steady him, afraid that he might fall if she didn't.

"Are you okay?..." She asked, the anger drifting away as she looked into his face, which openly reflected his pain. His jaw was set and eyes clamped shut, and tiny beads of sweat dotted his pale complexion.

"What did she do to me?" He growled, through clenched teeth, fingering the small blood soaked bandage just above his right eye, as though he could erase the uneasiness and disorientation that now resided inside his head.

"We're not exactly sure...but you've been unconscious for just about 24 hours, now."

"Then she'll be returning soon." He stated, matter-of-factly, struggling to avoid Noin's penetrating glare. "I don't have much time."

"But how do you...?" Noin had just started to ask, as Heero's cold, calculated tone sent a shiver down her spine, silencing her instantly.

"Zero told me."

"And what about Relena? What should I tell her when she wakes up and finds you gone again? You know how that girl feels about you, Heero."

Her words struck his heart with vicious intent and he met her questioning gaze with unwavering eyes. 

"I am doing this for her" He replied, suddenly, his words stopping her short. "I told her that I wouldn't be able to protect her if she stayed. Worse than that, by failing to prevent Dasenya's attack here, I've placed her in even greater danger. Dasenya will return, and as long as I stay here, it will give her all the reason she needs to destroy this place and all of you with itand I won't be that reason."

"But where will you go?" Noin argued, fighting to keep him from walking out the door. "Out there, you'll be alone. You should stay here and..."

"It would be far too risky for me to stay here any longer. It's better for everyone this way."

He stopped momentarily, turning to glare back over his shoulder at where Noin was standing, staring after him, sadly.

"I've got a favor to ask you, Noin..." Heero whispered, softly. "Look after her for me. And tell her that somedayI hope she understands."

Noin couldn't utter a sound as the young pilot slipped away, leaving only the chilled breeze from the open door, in his wake.

Looking down at her hand, she caught sight of the deep crimson stain that was smeared across her palm, and shuddered involuntarily as she realized it was on the same hand that had steadied Heero before.

"Zechs, if you're up there, please...for Relena's sake...watch over Heero. And find a way to bring him back to us safely..."

END

Well, as always, I hope you liked this little episode. There is a bit more that I would like to do, but time just has not been kind to me today. I guess some things were not meant to be. Please let me know what you thought of this one, I am anxious as ever to read anything you have to say. Thanks for tuning in. Keep your eyes open, more is on the way!


	8. Episode 8: Weapon System: VARGAS

Disclaimer: I am sure it comes as no small surprise to you that I do not own Gundam Wingnot even the most minute piece of it. This fic is merely an outlet to express how much the storyline and its characters have touched my soul. However, I make no claims to fame or fortune by writing it. Nuff said!

Author's Note: A special thank you going out to those of you still reading and reviewing out there. Yes, I am still plugging away at this, despite the fact that some new story concepts are interfering ****mumbles something incoherent under her breath**.** I honestly never imagined this little fanfic would go so far! 

Legacies of Victory and Defeat by Luvspook

Episode 8: Weapon System: VARGAS

She awoke to a faint, but blissful humming noise, which seemed to grow louder, as each second passed her by. The glare of fluorescent lights held her in its artificial warmth, acting as nothing more than a silent observer, as she slept. 

The quiet beeping of machines was the next noise to filter into her thoughts, as she slowly opened her eyes, focusing on the necessity to see her surroundings.

"I see you are finally awake." A young man, clad in uniform, said from across the room. "Obviously, your last battle took much more out of you than even I expected. How are you feeling, Commander?"

She pushed herself upright, ignoring the pounding in her head, as she did so.

She swallowed hard, toying with the idea of testing her vocal chords, as a brief flash of remembrance took her back to the recent attack.

Although she finally did find the strength to speak, her own voice was unrecognizable, as she did so. 

"That pilot"

"Commander?" The young medical officer repeated, obviously baffled by her choice of words.

Flashes of the Wing Zero pilot taunted the fringes of her memory, almost subliminally, and she cradled her head with the palm of her hand, desperate to silence it. 

__ She seethed, inwardly, as every feeling of rage and frustration swelled, like a cyclone of emotion, inside her. _I will make you suffer greatly for what you have done to me_

"Commander?" 

She could hear the young medic's tone, and although she could not bring herself to focus on his words, she could sense his concern. Refusing to appear weak, she brought herself to full height, her eyes pinched in a determined scowl. 

"Bring Vargas's granddaughter to me." She ordered, sharply, feeling a certain satisfaction as the young medic's expression turned from one of concernto fear. 

"Yes, Commander."

* * * * * 

The shuttle trip to Colony C had been, thankfully, uneventful, and Heero found himself surprised that he had actually dozed off during the short trip. His body was still stiff, the pain in his midsection turning into much more of a hindrance than he would ever bring himself to admit.

A handful of other passengers eyed him, warily, as he exited the shuttle without so much as a word. But, he never noticed. He had grown accustomed to their wayward glances, and too many other issues were weighing on him, right now.

He struggled to put the image of Relena out of his mind, harshly reminding himself of the reason for his abrupt departure. 

_Stay focused. They're all in danger until you figure out what that suit is capable of _

* * * * *

The room seemed eerily silent as Relena pulled herself from slumber's grasp and lifted her heavy eyelids. The first dim rays of sunlight were peeking through the curtains, and reality began to set in, as she realized where she was.

__

Twisting her body around, she expected to find the reason for her overnight vigil, still lying, unconscious, in the bed beside her. Instead, she suddenly found herself alone. 

Her mind struggled to process the facts and information that appeared before her, as she rose, unsteadily, to her feet, ignoring the stiff discomfort in her joints as she did so. 

"Heero?" She whispered, softly, furiously tugging at the rumpled sheets that had once held his sleeping form; her eyes dancing frantically about the room.

A dizzying panic crept through her body, and she felt her knees go weak as she struggled to calm herself; the veil of exhausted sleep, vanishing from her face.

She refused to believe that he could be gone. 

Her body began to tremble, her vision blurring beneath a steady and unrelenting stream of tears. Tears that she felt she had spent a lifetime trying to ward off. Tears that seemed to drown the last hope for happiness in her heart, leaving an empty void in its place. 

"Miss Relena" Noin said, softly, unintentionally startling her. "I'm sorry"

"Where is he?Why did you take him away from me!?" Relena screamed, near hysterics, her pain displayed so openly that Noin could feel her strength waver.

"Relena, no one took Heero from you"

"Then where is he!?" Relena retorted, cutting Noin off in mid-sentence. "I want to see Heero! I need to see him!"

She could feel the void in heart expanding, threatening to swallow her entirely as the truth came crashing down around her. 

Heero had left

He had once again disappeared from her life 

Gone off to fulfill his missionto fight and die as a perfect soldier would

The knowledge assaulted her soul, crushing it beneath the emptiness in her heart.

He was goneand hadn't even said goodbye.

Noin's heart went out at the sight of the young Vice Foreign Minister, looking so frail and so defeated. She could see now, the error she had made in letting Heero leave, and damned him silently for placing her under the obligations of his heart.

_You should be the one who is here to protect her, Heero_ She thought, silently, even as she struggled to console the young girl in front of her.

"I can't even begin to understand why, Relena, but I know that his decision to leave" She stopped, as though knowing her words would never excuse his actions. "Relena, he thought he was protecting you."

"Protecting me!?" Relena yelled, her sobs turning to anger and frustration. "How on Earth can getting himself _killed_, help in protecting _me_!?

"What's going on?" A quiet voice yawned from the doorway. Quatre was still half-asleep, obviously stirred awake in the course of their discussion, and as Noin turned to face him, she noticed that he wasn't the only one standing, confused, in the hallway. 

"Heero is gone" Noin stated, quietly, not surprised to hear a flurry of questions ranging from what, to where, to how.

Relena felt like she was ready to explode. Every fiber of her being wanted to scream, wanted to cry, wanted to hit something. She used the brief moment of chaos to her advantage and quickly pushed her way through the door, nearly knocking Duo over in the process.

"Relena, wait!" Noin called, after her, deciding it best to give her time to be alone, in order to sort out her feelings.

Besides for which, she now had three Gundam pilots to answer to

_It's going to be a long day!_ She thought to herself, wordlessly.

* * * * *

The small empty room seemed to shrink back as Dasenya passed through its security locks, a small hiss of air signaling her entrance. 

The young girl with ebony hair spun around to face her, cowering beneath the Commander's intense glare, as a wave of panic coursed through her bloodstream.

"Dr. Keeley" Dasenya purred, like a cat ready to pounce, her eyes holding the girl's frightened gaze. "It seems to me that there were several characteristics in your grandfather's creation, that you may have neglected to point out."

"I'm afraidI don't know what you're talking about." The young girl replied, hoping against hope that the Commander had not found out about her sneaking copies of the Gundam's plans to Heero Yuy. "Besides for which, those plans were stolenhow would I have any knowledge beyond what you yourself would have."

The Commander lashed out unexpectedly, slapping her across the face hard enough to knock her to the floor.

"Don't lie to me, child. That suit _did_ something to me. It reacted when I fought the pilot of the Wing Zeroand I know you know what that something was."

Alyson Keeley struggled to her knees, trembling at the tone in Dasenya's voice, and paralyzed by her words. 

_She fought Wing Zero in that suit_ She thought, worriedly, to herself. _Is Heero dead?_ _Has she destroyed him?_

Dasenya could see the young girl's eyes, knowing, instinctively, that she had struck a nerve. 

"Did you know that pilot? She asked, kneeling down to where the teenager sat immobile on the floor. "Heero Yuy?Did you know him?"

Alyson could feel the untamed stir of emotions clamp down on her heart, until she could scarcely breathe. Memories washed over her, reminding her of how she used to watch him train from the shadows; silently cursing her grandfather for being so cruel to him. It had taken years for her to realize the sacrifice he had madeyears for her to appreciate his strength.

"My grandfather created his Gundambut, no, I didn't know him." She answered, slowly.

_I never really knew you at all, did I, Heero_ She whispered to herself.

"Then what about the new Gundam. If I am not mistaken, it was also designed for Heero Yuy, was it not?"

"Heero Yuy was the only one strong enough to pilot the Gundam Avenger." She stated, coldly, taking satisfaction in the fact that Dasenya had obviously failed to utilize its strength and power. "He still is."

"So, if he is the only one strong enough to bring out the suit's full potential, then you have nothing to fear from me, now do you?"

"Go ahead and kill me, Commander" Keeley replied, defiantly. "I won't betray my grandfather to save my own skin."

"What about the skin of your little sister." Dasenya whispered, smiling wickedly as she saw the look of fear pass over the young doctor's eyes. "It would be a shame to have to involve her in this. After all, she is so young and innocent, yet, isn't she?"

"You're a monster." Alyson replied, her voice trembling slightly, as she weighed her options. 

"The Gundam" Dasenya began again, pausing in anticipation of the answers she knew would be forthcoming.

"Gundam Avenger had a new program installed into its battle data network. A system called VARGAS"

"Continue." Dasenya ordered, smiling inwardly.

"VARGAS allows the Gundam to effectively merge with enemy mobile suits, absorbing its battle techniques, and harnessing that suit's energy for a short period of time. But VARGAS was too dangerous. Not only did it absorb the mechanical aspects of the suitit also drained certain impulses from the human body, as well."

"I could feel that pilot. I could sense everything around himabout him, even the pain I was inflicting on him. How is that possible?" Dasenya asked, seeming genuinely concerned about the system and its capabilities.

If she didn't know better, Alyson would have thought Dasenya to be afraid of it.

"It seems that when you fought each other, the communication between the two suits may have overloaded VARGAS, forming a nexus-a connection-that would have allowed you to harnass, for a short time, Heero Yuy's essence or life force. But in this case, it wasn't just the pilot whose energy was taken. It was temporarily active with the Zero System, as well. The strain to a human body attempting to harnass that kind of energy would be beyond comprehension."

"Well, I assure you, my dear, I will be much better prepared to use it, this time" Dasenya stated, coldly, the maniacal grin stretching across her face as she rose to full height. 

Alyson jumped to her feet as Dasenya moved toward the door, unable to disguise her fear.

"What about my sister?" She asked, frantically, cringing as Dasenya stopped to glare in her direction.

"My dear, I have much bigger game to catch, now."

The door slid shut in her wake, and Alyson Keeley felt her body grow weak with sorrow. Her thoughts turned to Heero Yuy, and the fear of what Dasenya would do with the information she now had.

"What have I done?" She whispered in the silence of the empty room. "Oh, God, Heeroforgive me for dragging you into this"

* * * * *

The snowflakes were drifting lazily to the ground around him, tumbling and bumping into each other as if confused on where to land. 

It reminded him of another day, which seemed so long ago, as though the memories were from another lifetime. It was a day that he could never allow himself to forgetmuch less forgive himself for. A day that had haunted him in countless dreams, like a growing symbol of failure that only served to keep him fighting, now.

That day it had snowed, toodespite the warm and friendly sky that had overseen him on the first part of his mission. Despite the drifting white clouds and carefree breezes, the destruction of that facility, and senseless loss of life that surrounded it, had brought the snow, like unshed tears from his frozen heart.

The sector of the L1 colony that used to house Dr. J's lab, was decimated, debris and wreckage scattered throughout the surrounding area. He shifted some of the moveable sheets of metal, feeling the stitches in his left arm pull as he did. The blood trickled down his arm, having escaped the confines of the white cloth bandage that covered the better portion of his upper arm.

He didn't notice.

His mind was focused on only one thingfinding the key to destroying that new mobile suit.

Maybe that was why he didn't hear the quiet scrunching of footfalls approaching from behind.

He had just found the half-charred remains of what appeared to be specs on the Gundam, when something heavy collided with the back of his head, and the darkness overtook him.

END

I know I know **shaking head** and I'm sorry. I can't help it, though. I really can't! It's gives me some sick satisfaction in kicking a good man when he's down. What can I say? But, I can promise you, it's not what you're thinkingStay tuned, folks.


	9. Episode 9: Forced Perspectives

Disclaimer: I'm sure, by now, that we've all come to the realization that Gundam Wing does not belong to us, the fans. And I'm pretty sure that I'm not the only one who makes ZERO, ZILCH, NADA profits off the fanfics I writeso I ask you, is it really necessary to repeat it again? Didn't think so!

Author's Note: Well, here we are again! My usual thank you going out to those of you still reading and reviewing. You make it all worth while! For those of you that may have missed Episode 8, you should definitely go back and read it, you may be a little lost otherwise. For those of you who did catch it, more secrets will be revealedso sit tight and hold on to something, this might be a bumpy ride!

Legacies of Victory and Defeat by Luvspook

Episode 9: Forced Perspectives

Pain

It was dull, even distant at first.

But gradually, almost subconsciously, it began to surface.

He could sense eyes, watching him, carefully scrutinizing even the slightest of movements from somewhere close by. He recognized the familiar sound of feet shuffling, and mentally allowed his senses to take over. 

His training would give him the edge he needed, making it possible for him to regain consciousness, without any outward signs that he had; and as the unknown figure drew closer, he was prepared to retaliate.

She couldn't help but study the handsome face before her, feeling the slightest tinge of regret, as she noticed fresh blood seeping from the wound on his forehead.

Sadly, she had managed to find out very little about the young man since she had rendered him unconscious. Having mainly concerned herself with tending to his previous, and now reopened, injuries, she had been both shocked and surprised to find a small handgun concealed beneath his shirt, tucked, inconspicuously, inside the waistband of his blue jeans. Contemplating the reason why someone his age would need to be carrying a gun, she had decided it was a question better left unansweredat least for the time being.

She stopped briefly to examine him again, silently hoping that she hadn't aggravated his injuries further in her little sneak attack, when she thought she saw his eyelids flutter.

Convincing herself that she had imagined it, she shook off her apprehension and moved over to kneel beside him. She was just about to press a clean cloth to the wound to stop the bleeding, when in a blur of movement, his eyes flew open and he forcefully caught her hand, mere inches from his face.

"WoahHold it! Take it easy!" She screamed, her eyes pinched shut in expectation of the attack that, surprisingly, didn't follow. 

Instead, she felt the vice-like grip on her wrist loosen, as his quick motion took its toll, causing him obvious pain.

She took the opportunity to push back, safely distancing herself, despite the overwhelming concern for his well being. She could only imagine the mental pep talk he was giving himself as she stood by, watching helplessly.

He felt like he was on fire, the stabbing pull in his side intensifying with each breath he took. He knew the girl was watching, and struggled to work the pain from his body, convincing himself that he could show no weakness. A moment later, and his mask was back in place. 

"You okay?" The girl asked, her voice, a bit more shaky than she would have preferred. "I'm sorry I hit youI thought you were one of the guys who grabbed my sister. Figured maybe you came back to finish me off"

Whatever she had planned on saying next was lost to her as Heero's sudden movement forced her to take a few additional steps back. She observed him in silence as he rose to his feet, committing his slow, guarded movements to memory. 

"You know, it seems to me that somebody went through quite a bit of trouble stitching you back together there." She commented, dryly, nudging a wary glance toward the smears of blood staining the left sleeve of his shirt. "I re-bandaged it while you were out, but it really wouldn't hurt to take better care of yourself, you know."

Heero followed the direction of her glare, before turning to resume the search she had interrupted, acknowledging her statement with a quiet, "Hn."

"My name is BethAre you a soldier or something? You look kind of familiar."

He ignored her, intent on rummaging through what little remained intact of his mentor's lab; memorizing each spec and blueprint, as well as every scrap of information about the potential weapons installed in the enemy Gundam.

"So you got a name, or should I" Beth continued, until her incessant chattering was cut short by Heero's short-tempered retort.

"You talk too much."

"And you don't talk enough, so what's your point?" Beth replied, evenly, as she made her way up behind him. "And while we're on the subject, Mr. Talkative, is there something I can help you find, cause I really don't appreciate you rifling through all this stuff"

He didn't answer her, his thoughts consumed with trying to make sense of the tattered blueprint of Dasenya's Gundam.

_Gundam Avenger_ He thought to himself, as the name at the top of the design, caught his eye. He seemed to remember hearing the old man mention it before, though it seemed like little more than a dream now. Certainly not the monster that he had encountered on L2.

He had just finished the thought, as Beth's voice reached his ears.

"That's it!" She yelled, viewing the blueprint from over his shoulder. "I knew ityou're Heero Yuy, that Gundam pilot!"

Before the idea could fully register in her mind, the young pilot had quickly jumped to his feet, spinning to confront her, with weapon in hand. She felt the smile leave her face as an icy glare that could only mean death, clouded the surface of his eyes. 

* * * * *

"I say we go after him!" Duo suggested, doing his best to conceal the concern under his typical, well-worn guise of enthusiasm.

"But we don't even know where he went" Trowa argued.

"Well, we can't just stand here and do nothing, Trowa." Quatre said, softly.

"Heero is doing exactly what he's always donefollowing his emotions." Trowa stated, calmly. "I've never known them to lead him down the wrong path."

"But in his condition, it's just too dangerous"

"Heero can take care of himself." Trowa finished, somberly, placing his hand on Quatre's shoulder. "Besides, we have our own problems to deal with."

"You're right, Trowa." Noin agreed, as though standing as judge and jury over the Gundam pilots' debate. "Heero was fully convinced that Dasenya was preparing to attack again"

"Yeah, but it's not like Heero to run from a fight, so he probably went after her on his own." Duo replied, shaking his head in obvious disapproval.

"Heero wouldn't go into this without knowing exactly what it was he'd be up against. He's way too thorough to jump into things with out a plan of attack." Trowa declared. "What we should be doing now is figuring out what we're going to do in the meantime?"

"You mean if Heero doesn't make it back before she attacks?" Noin asked, though it sounded more like a statement, than anything.

"Exactly."

"Well, we fight her, what else?" Duo answered, boldly.

"It's not that simple, Duo." Quatre replied. "We don't have any idea what her mobile suit is capable of. Heero is the only one of us who fought her, remember"

"So we avoid direct contact with her Gundam" Duo answered, quickly. "The odds are still in our favor three to one. We've just got to play it smarter this time." 

"That would be fine if it was only the Gundam we were facing, but what about the rest of the mobile suits. It's pretty unlikely that she wouldn't bring more reinforcements this time." Trowa added, quietly.

"So what are you suggesting we do? We can't just turn tail and run, not with the whole colony at stake." Duo argued, raising yet another valuable point.

The room fell silent as the pilots, Noin, and Sally sat lost in thought.

"There's no easy answer on this one." Sally stated, finally. "Now it comes down to what's in your hearts. We risk everything whether we stay or go"

"So we might as well go down fighting." Duo finished, adamantly, giving a thought to the one constant that they had managed to maintain in the course of the war.

_Well, Deathscythe, old buddy, looks like we got one more losing battle on our hands_

* * * * *

The words tumbled endlessly inside her head as she stared up at the mechanical beast dubbed Avenger. 

_VARGAS, huh?_ Dasenya questioned silently, gently chiding herself for not studying the suit and it's system better before attempting to pilot it. 

She turned to pace the platform, anxiously awaiting her comrade's return to the base. Undoubtedly, she would have questions concerning the suit. Questions that she now had answers for. 

She quietly dismissed the guard stationed by the main lift controls, eager to escape the prying eyes of her subordinates.

Somewhere deep in the pit of her stomach, the energy surged, reminding her of the moment when Avenger and Wing Zero had collided. At that moment, a new existence for battle had been born in her, emerging with the raw intensity brought on by her enemy.

She smiled as the thought of facing him again, surfaced in her mind.

_What did you learn of me, Heero Yuy?_ She pondered to herself, as her eyes met those of the cold, metal monster before her. _What other secrets do you hold, I wonder?_

* * * * *

"Was it something I said?" Beth asked, jokingly, raising her hands in a gesture of surrender, silently berating herself for not disarming him when she had the chance.

She swallowed hard, attempting to rid her throat of the constricting lump that had suddenly formed there while struggling to meet the feverish intensity burning in Heero's eyes.

"Who are you?" He questioned, harshly.

"Look, I already told you, my name is Beth. My grandfather was Julian Vargas" She answered, nervously, noticing, with some displeasure, that he didn't seem to be eased by her answer. "Dr. J?"

She noticed his eyes shift slightly, and took it as a sign of recognition to her grandfather's well known alias.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, after a moment, his distrusting features taking on his best convince me' expression.

"I've been hiding out here ever since the attack. I figured that once they got Aly they wouldn't risk coming back here. But when I saw you poking around over there, I was positive that they had come back for me, too."

He took the opportunity to size up the young and equally reckless youth, with an eye of curiosity, if not intrigue. She appeared to be telling the truth, from what he could tell, but that wasn't really a surprise considering she was staring down the barrel of a gun. 

He hadn't really bothered to notice her before, but looking her over head-to-toe now, he figured her to be about 12 years old. 

"Why come after you? You're just a kidthey would never consider you a threat on your own." He stated, monotonously. 

"I'm not that young" She yelled, defensively. "I got you, didn't I?"

"Hn" He replied with a slight smirk, before lowering his weapon.

She breathed an audible sigh of relief as he tucked his gun away, and even turned his back to her. 

He stepped over to what remained of Dr. J's computer, now just a broken heap of shattered glass and twisted circuitry laying on the floor.

"What were they looking for exactly?" Heero asked, examining the remains as though pondering whether or not it could be salvaged.

"This." She answered, smugly, digging into her jacket pocket.

He turned as light reflected across the surface of the small, copper-colored computer disk that she now held in her hand.

She could see the curiosity in his eyes, and could hardly contain her enthusiasm as she held it up for him to see.

"VARGAS"

END

Ooooooh! Don't you just love it when things finally start falling into place. Hehehehehehehee! It's coming together nicelyI hope you're all enjoying it. Won't be long now. Oh, and if you think I'm done with the actionWoah, BABY! You ain't seen nothin' yet. Episode 10 marks the return of you know whoWill Heero make it back in time to help the others fight off Dasenya? You'll have to wait and find out! 


	10. Episode 10: Dasenya's Return

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing? I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't know what you're talking about. And money? Hahahahaha! Have you seen my house? Oh, please. If I owned Gundam Wing, not only would I be rich, but Stella, the Black Rose, and Kristine would be, too. Because they would be on my staff for their continued encouragement and support, and because they have some of the most kick-ass storylines! Woo-hoo-hoo! What a fantasy that would be!

Author's Note: Here story, story, story! ****whistling**** Come here, story! Now, where is that stupid story? Oh, there you are. You naughty, naughty fanficWhere have you been? Yes, amazing but true, it seems that I have finally defeated the dreaded Writer's Roadblockwhich had me singing to Golden Oldies, all strung out on Mountain Dew, and at all ungodly hours of the morning, too. Ahhhhhhhhh! The sweet satisfaction of victory. Well, here it isFINALLY! Enjoy the fruits of my labor! And thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews. They mean the world to me! 

Legacies of Victory and Defeat by Luvspook

Episode 10: Dasenya's Return

The fading sunlight glinted across the metallic surface of the disk, as he rose to his feet to face her, the name she had spoken turning over and over inside his head on a seemingly endless cycle.

"What is it?" Heero asked, reaching out to take it from her hand. 

Beth smirked in anticipation, as she quickly snatched the disk more firmly, preventing him from touching it. With a taunting smile, she waved a finger in his direction, like a mother would to an overanxious child. 

"Not until you promise that you'll take me with you when you leave here." She said, stubbornly.

"What would make you think that I have any intention of leaving this colony?"

"Because you came here looking for information, right? Probably the information that's on this disk. And probably because you're looking for that information so that you can stop the Gundam. Am I right?"

She could see Heero's eyes narrow slightly, and mentally warned herself not to push her luck.

"And what makes you think that I wouldn't just kill you and steal the information on the disk?" Heero retorted.

"BecauseWell, because" She was fumbling for a reason, and knew that she didn't have one. It was in the certainty of that moment, that the truth seemed the best answer. "Because I can help you. Look, I helped my sister develop the VARGAS system, I know what it's capable of"

"Is that why you thought they'd come after you?"

"Well, that's why they took Aly." She replied, quietly. "Right after they attacked. Right after she contacted you. At the time, we thought they only had the suit, not the system, but"

"How does it work?" Heero questioned, sharply.

"It's a highly advancedhighly experimental battle system program designed to assimilate enemy suit characteristics, and was designed specifically for the Avenger Gundam. The system feeds on impulses, similar to the ZERO system that was installed in your Gundam. Only, unlike the ZERO system, these impulses are more mechanical than physical. ZERO feeds on the mind of the pilot, on the human psyche; whereas VARGAS targets the impulses of the machine. It eliminates opposition with other mobile suits by becoming its enemy, reconfiguring itself to mirror the abilities of the mobile suit it was fighting. That way, two suits with equal characteristics would only differentiate at the level of training the pilot received. Essentially, the better pilot would come out victorious. Obviously, my grandfather thought you were the best mobile suit pilot, that's why he designed Avenger for you." 

"But what if VARGAS tried to assimilate the characteristics of the ZERO system?" He asked, distantly, still mentally sorting through the information she was giving him.

"I don't know" She stopped short, meeting the cold hard expression in his cobalt blue eyes. "Oh my God! You fought it, didn't you?"

He didn't offer a reply, and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest as a thousand questions surfaced in her mind. 

"OkayTheoretically, if VARGAS were to attempt to acquire data from the ZERO system, and the impulses in the pilot's brain were part of that system, then those impulses would also be assimilated into VARGAS. That is, of course, assuming that VARGAS could interpret the different impulse waves and signals, and convert it to an accessible energy source. Only this would be on a much larger scale than we ever intended. I mean mechanics to mechanics, it's as simple as hacking into an operational database, but system to systemThere is no telling what kind of effects we could be talking about."

"Can it be destroyed?"

Her eyes shot up to meet his face, as if questioning whether or not she had heard him correctly.

"Excuse me? Destroy VARGAS?"

"Is it possible?" He asked, again, ignoring the fact that she was obviously too proud of her work to have to consider that an option.

"Well, anything is possible, but why destroy it if we can simply steal it back?"

"Having a system with those capabilities would be far too dangerous in the wrong hands." He stated, monotonously.

"Well, it would have to be destroyed internally. With what we enabled the system to do, another pilot would stand little to no chance of destroying it while engaged in a battle." She countered, voicing each thought as it formed in her mind.

"Self-detonation" Heero whispered, determinedly.

"Woah! Hold on a secondI heard about your little escapades and your suicide missions. I said _internally_the system itself. The suit is strong, but without VARGAS, it's just another suit." She stated, coyly. "Weapons, armor, shieldingit's all mechanics. _You_ can beat the suit, and _I_ can beat the system. So what do you saydo we have a deal?"

Heero eyed the girl, warily, certain that her involvement would more than likely get her killed, but also knowing that time was of the essence.

"Let's get started." He growled, reluctantly, shaking his head with the certainty that he was going to live to regret his decision.

* * * * *

Dasenya could feel the adrenaline coursing through her, as she made her way down the corridor to her comrade's personal quarters. She knew why she had been summoned, and shivered in the anticipation of meeting the Gundam pilots in battle once again. 

She rapped twice on the door before opening it.

"You sent for me, Elairan?" She announced to the fair-haired blonde on the opposite side of the room. "Was there some question in regards to my last report?"

"No, Fallon, as always, your report was very insightful. Nevertheless, I must question what your intentions are, as we move to our next course of action. The meeting on L2 proved to be an unsettling one for the delegation. Particularly when the Vice Foreign Minister was not in attendance."

Dasenya found herself taken aback by the news.

"A most unexpected surprise, Elairan, but I fail to see what that has to do with me."

"Well, I was hoping you may have some ideas as to why. You see, my desire to fight may stem from my own personal reasons, but to the colony citizens who see that girl as a symbol of the Earth itself, they need a more political reason to start a war. Battles will continue to be waged throughout history, but to create the scenario for war, the people must remain committed to their views, even if it means their own death. The colonies will lose the focus of their anger if that girl no longer stands in opposition to their views. The longer she force-feeds the ideals of the Earth Sphere to the people here, the longer the people will push for total separation from those ideals."

"What is it you would like me to do, then, exactly?" Dasenya asked, almost taunting her superior for the direct order. 

"Is it my understanding that you intend to finish what you started on L2, Commander?" Elairan inquired.

"Yes, of course." Dasenya replied, sharply.

"Delegation intelligence reports claim that Miss Darlian was escorted from L1 by two youths, thought to be Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton. So it's likely that she would still be with them. Extend our invitation to Miss Darlian, and bring her to me unharmed."

"As you wish." Dasenya answered, dutifully, before retreating to the open doorway.

* * * * *

"Relena!" Noin yelled, her throat becoming more sore by the minute. "RELENA!!" 

She knew it was pointless trying to hide any longer. Noin had been nothing short of relentless in guarding her, undoubtedly seeking to fulfill the promise she had made to Zechs so long ago. Noin had been a loyal bodyguard, protecting her even at times that she didn't think she needed protection.

She also knew that she couldn't blame Noin for Heero's decisions, either. As much as she hated to admit it, all the soldiers of the former OZ couldn't have stopped Heero from leaving if that is what his mind was intent on doing.

_I just wish you would have let us help you, Heero_ She thought to herself.

The sound of Noin's voice caught her ears once again, only this time, she ventured a reply.

"I'm over here." She answered, half-heartedly.

"Miss Relena!" Noin exclaimed, sighing her relief. "Thank God! Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I'm sorry to have worried everyone. I guess I just needed some time alone to think."

"I'm just glad you're all right, Miss Relena. With the current threat to this colony, there is no telling if or when Dasenya and her troops might return. I think it would be safer for you inside."

She nodded her head in silent admission, before turning back toward the house. 

She could see the pilots scurrying about the four giant Gundams in the storage hangar to the far end of the yard, and once again found herself staring at the Wing Zero, as if mesmerized by its sheer size. 

The machine had obviously taken quite a beating; large sections of gundanium missing from parts of the wings, arm, and chest plate. The Deathscythe was still in need of minor repairs, but was altogether ready for battle. Quatre and Trowa had worked together to reload the explosives and other firepower to the Heavyarms, and Sandrock had come out virtually unscathed. 

Relena couldn't help but shudder at the thought that Heero seemed to be the only one seriously injured in the battle, and silently wondered if he hadn't been the reason for Dasenya's attack all along. Perhaps the hope that Heero had brought in saving the Earth had made him a target.

The distant rumble of carriers silenced her thoughts, and she heard Noin gasp as her eyes turned to the sky.

Noin could feel the color drain from her cheeks at the sight of a swarm of mobile suits approaching on the horizon.

"They've returned" She whispered, breathily, just before the Gundams' engines fired up inside the hangar.

END

Well, I know it wasn't much, but the next one is another big battle and I didn't want to have to cut it into parts, soas you have already guessed, I left it here. ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! My apologies. But, rest assured that the next ones will come quickly now. Some of the future chapters I have had laid out for awhile, they just need a little spicing up. However, the next one for fans of the other G-boys, involves quite a serious butt kicking. In addition, you might even get to find out who the mysterious Elairan isany guesses? Till next time! 


	11. Episode 11: The Victory over L2

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Gundam WingSome rich guys own the rights to itoh-doo-da-dey! Oh, sorry! I'll stop singing now!

Author's Note: Have you all recovered from the initial shock of Chapter 10? Well, good! Because as I said at the end of the last one, they should start coming pretty quickly now. ****Rubs hands together** I can't waitso much actionso much adventureso much angstJust think about it! Anyhoo, I'm not there yet, so hold on to your hats. And thank you for all the reviews. I anxiously await the verdict on this one. But, before I let you go, I must formally request that you leave any and all handguns, knives, clubs, or other weapons here with me, BEFORE you read this chapter. I am not quite ready for my untimely demise just yet! Enjoy!**

**Legacies of Victory and Defeat by Luvspook**

**Episode 11: The Victory over L2**

**The convoy of Aries suits descended toward the colony, dropping like lead weights from the enemy carriers.**

**Dasenya could feel her heart racing as the cargo hold opened, allowing Avenger free reign to the open sky.**

**As expected, the Gundam pilots were already awaiting her arrival, and she smiled eagerly as the one called Deathscythe took to the air. **

**"Are you really in such a hurry to meet your maker, boy?" She seethed, quietly, adjusting the controls to a defensive posture.**

**In the back of her mind, she couldn't help the feeling of apprehension that was tugging at her, in a faint rush of memories that she knew were not her own. An unwanted strobe of images converged in her mind, long-buried emotions that were shared in the moment VARGAS connected with the ZERO system, and the two pilots' mind briefly merged as one. **

**She forced the thoughts away; more determined than ever to fulfill her mission to destroy the pilots, their Gundams, and the very colony itself.**

**The sky filled with gunfire, explosions sounding from a multitude of sources as she eyed the soon-to-be battleground just below her.**

**The Aries suits that stood between her and the fast approaching Deathscythe were destroyed effortlessly, as Heavyarms and Sandrock cleared a path to Avenger, from their position on the colony surface. The smoke trails from Heavyarms missile barrage lit the sky around her, and she smiled as she withdrew her beam saber, preparing to do battle with the ominous winged Gundam before her.**

**"I'll finish you off first!" She screamed, punctuating the threat by throwing the thrusters to max. on an intercept course.**

**Inside the Deathscythe, Duo could see the enemy Gundam heading straight for him and wordlessly reminded himself to avoid direct contact. **

**The very sight of the Avenger stirred his blood in a mix of exhilaration, awe, and fear. The sheer size of Avenger made it appear the far more formidable mobile suit, even despite the Deathscythe's massive wings. The slate gray gundanium sparkled with an almost translucent gleam at times, giving it the appearance of greater depth, especially when in flight. The wings were set more like the Epyon, rounded back with sharp, defined edges giving it a sleek, aerodynamic, if not birdlike quality. Both of the mobile suit's arms were fixed with shielding that appeared similar to Zero's buster shield, but less encumbering and only half the size. Thick, sharpened spikes formed where they connected at the elbows, only serving to emphasize the rigid layers of gundanium housing the suit's main thrusters at the shoulders. The accents of crimson and silver glinted in reminiscence of a bloodied weapon.**

**_The whole damn suit is a weapon_**** Duo mused to himself, silently. **

**He knew it was foolhardy of him to take on the suit, after seeing what had happened to Heero. Yet, the thought of his friend and fellow Gundam pilot, left so seriously wounded from a single encounter with it, only served to ignite his already pronounced thirst for revenge. **

**"Take this!" He yelled, releasing the blades on his own buster shield, before launching in the general direction of the Avenger's chest plate. **

**The proximity alarm blared, but Dasenya could not move quickly enough to dodge the object completely, and her suit was thrown back slightly as the shield buried itself deep into the unprotected area of Avenger's right arm. The interior of the cockpit was bathed in red warning lights, as she steadied herself against Death's infuriating pursuit.**

**It was clear that the pilot was on a full-out attack, and she withdrew her beam saber in just enough time to deflect the twin blades of his beam scythe, as he lashed out with intent. She couldn't help the smile that came to her lips as he broke off his attack, clearly threatened by thought of close combat. **

**"You are no match for Avenger, you coward!" She screeched, lunging fiercely toward the Deathscythe, as she produced a second thermal blade.**

**She searched for the source of alarm as Avenger's warning lights flashed again, and turned just in time to see two homing missiles closing on her location, undoubtedly launched from the Heavyarms Gundam on the colony's surface.**

**Pushing back slightly, the two missiles passed in the distance between her and the Deathscythe, hitting their mark on one of the carriers just beyond.**

**"So you are working as a team, this time. It seems I underestimated you pilots" She stated with an outward smile. "Time to see what other tricks Avenger has up its sleeve."**

**On the ground below, the mobile land troops were defending themselves against the relentless machine gun fire of the Sandrock, as Trowa destroyed as many mobile suits in the air as possible.**

**Two of the three enemy carriers had already been destroyed, and his sights were set on the third as he noticed the two Gundams fighting overhead.**

**Duo maneuvered himself a safe distance before lifting the massive beam scythe, swinging it in a circular pattern over his head, to deliver a swift, yet powerful blow to the Avenger.**

**The giant mech. was thrown back as electricity surged over the fresh, gaping wound in its side, and it seemed to be struggling desperately to regain its balance. The faint gleam shining in Avenger's eyes dimmed momentarily as the suit slumped forward, and Duo drew in closer for what he hoped would be the killing blow. **

**The suit straightened mere seconds before he moved to strike, but by the time Duo noticed it, it was already too late. Three giant cables snaked from the left palm of Avenger, imprisoning Deathscythe's arms and waist with an unwavering hold. **

**The cables flared to white and, in what seemed only an instant, the Deathscythe stopped moving, the controls flickering in and out as its energy was drained away.**

**The cockpit surged with electricity before totally powering down, no longer able to break free of its bonds. **

**Dasenya felt Avenger's systems overriding her control as she eyed the formerly threatening suit with malicious interest. Soon, the suit's capabilities would be her own to command, and Avenger would again prevail victorious.**

**Her thoughts were shattered by the all too familiar beep of her proximity alarm, as she caught sight of Quatre's Sandrock coming into view at her left side.**

**Before she could react, one of the heat shotels tore through the heavy cables, and both Gundams dropped out of view.**

**"You fool!" She screamed, viciously, seeking out the one who dared to oppose her. **

**Deathscythe fell from the sky like a bird that had just taken a fateful bullet, crashing to the ground, with too little power left to break his fall. Duo could feel the all too familiar snapping of bone as he hit the surface, kept in his seat by little more than the safety harness that had him strapped in.**

**Groaning in response to what he figured must have been at least two or three broken ribs, he struggled to undo the thick, padded straps, before reaching for the hatch release to the cockpit.**

**Sandrock came to a solid landing a few feet beyond, poised to defend himself as Dasenya and her Gundam glared down on him with intent.**

**"Duo! Are you all right?!" Quatre screamed, his mind replaying the image of how he had found Heero after such a similar incident. "DUO!"**

**The Deathscythe managed the slightest movement, before slumping against the ground, and Quatre breathed an audible sigh of relief as he saw the hatch pop open, and a seriously pissed off Duo Maxwell tumble to the ground.**

**Quatre immediately turned his attention back to the threat still very much at hand, as Avenger regained control of its facilities and passed within striking distance to his Gundam, still brandishing both of its beam sabers.**

**Quatre held firm against the attack, shielding the vicious blow, which forced the Sandrock back a step in the attempt to maintain its footing.**

**Once again, streams of light streaked through the air, and Dasenya was forced to pull back in order to avoid certain destruction.**

**"Aries Mobile Unit 1 and all remaining land troopsfocus your attack on the remaining Gundam. Unit 2ascend and proceed to sector 314." Dasenya ordered, resetting her sights on the two Gundams below. **

**She smiled in satisfaction as the Heavyarms came under heavy attack, and was forced to concentrate his firepower defensively.**

**"Trowa!" Quatre screamed, worriedly, momentarily distracted from the enemy before him. He reset his sights as he heard her voice speaking to him, directly.**

**"I have my orders that you be allowed to live, Quatre Raberba Winner, but cross my path again, and you may not be so fortunate the next time." She warned her opponent, and in a swift, unexpected movement, deployed a massive net over the Sandrock and Deathscythe.**

**The net tumbled down on all sides of them, heavy cables sending an electric charge through their mobile suits at even the slightest of movements.**

**"Like rats in a trap" She whispered, before turning to advance to the next phase of her mission. "And now for you, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian"**

*** * * * ***

**"We've been at this since we left the colony." Beth whined, with an exaggerated sigh. "Besides, you've read through the information on that disk, like, three times already. How long are we?"**

**"Until we get it perfect." Heero interrupted, without taking his eyes off the small laptop screen in front of him. "If we can't rely on this program, then we stand no chance of defeating that Gundam, or of averting another war. The design has to be flawless."**

**He had been typing nonstop since they had left the surface of L1, formulating his perfect plan to destroy the Avenger Gundam, and deciphering its blueprints in tandem with the viral program she had designed for its delicate system. His efforts to hide the pain did not go unnoticed, though, as he absentmindedly rubbed his wounded left arm.**

**"You know you're not doing that arm any good..." Beth muttered, turning to stare out the shuttle window, seemingly interested by the enormous blanket of stars just beyond it. "If you ask me, I think you push yourself too hard."**

**"Well, no one was asking you." Heero retorted, a bit more harshly than intended, refusing to meet her glare as he continued to compile the data on Avenger.**

**"Well, excuse me for caring" She huffed, bitterly. "You don't have to be so nasty to me all the time. I'm only trying to help, you know."**

**"Well, save it. The only thing I need from you is that program. I can take care of myself."**

**"Yeah right, well, you've been doing a bang up job of it so far." She spat back, allowing her offense to show through. "It's a wonder that a person like you could have any friends at all." **

**"Friendship is a luxury you can't afford as a soldier." He replied, icily, pausing only briefly, as the words left his lips.**

**"But every soldier needs allies, Heero."**

**He resumed his typing, ignoring the way his soul ached at the sound of her words, as she pretended not to notice the recognition she saw in his eyes as she spoke them.**

**_Even the Perfect Soldier_**** She thought to herself. **

*** * * * ***

**The sounds of nearby battle shook her out of her worst fears, only to confirm them. **

**Hilde could hear the sounds of explosions drawing closer to the salvage yard; the sky visibly darkened by the small group of Aries suits appearing on the horizon.**

**"What's going on?" Hilde whispered to herself, panic creeping into her voice. "Where are Duo and the others?"**

**"We were ready for this." Sally replied, from her own salvaged, though partially scrapped out Leo suit.**

**"It's a good thing Duo and I had a few of these old suits laying around, huh?" Hilde replied, with a devious smile that would have put one of Duo's to shame. "I know he'd be upset about us using them, but"**

**"There's no other choice." Sally stated, matter-of-factly, finishing the former soldier's thoughts. "You still remember how to use one of these things?"**

**"Oh, yeah" Hilde smirked, as she lifted her dober rifle to the first wave of troops. **

**The first three Aries suits that hovered to the ground outside the salvage yard were rewarded with several well placed blasts from Hilde's Leo, exploding on impact before they even knew their enemy.**

**Sally Po positioned herself on the opposite side of the hangar, desperate to keep the Wing Zero from being found, while finding strategic advantage in the fact that she could remain hidden there. Lifting her own dobergun, she engaged two more suits as they descended, sending them both crashing to the ground in a massive explosion.**

**The rest of the approaching Unit figured out what was going on in enough time to dodge the next several shots, and returned fire on the new and unexpected retaliatory force.**

**"Commander, we have met resistance at sector 314, please advise" The Squad leader of the Aries Unit called out.**

**"Are we fighting off civilians?" Another soldier cried out, just before a blast took the right arm clean off his mobile suit. "Who are they, Lieutenant?" **

**"Just return fire and hold your position." The Lieutenant screamed back, doing his best to pull away from the direct line of fire. "Destroy those rebels!"**

*** * * * ***

**"Hurry, Miss Relena!" Noin cried out, as several small explosions shook the house. "We can't stay hereIt's not safe!"**

**_"Noin, this is Sally"_**** Her radio crackled to life. ****_"You've got to get out of there. I don't know if we'll be able to hold them off, we're pretty outgunned, here."_**

**"But what about the Gundam pilots?" Relena cried, aloud, her concern for both their lives and the colony, displayed clearly on her face.**

**_"We're not sure. There's been no sign of them"_**** Sally's voice replied, unevenly, clearly sharing her concern.**

**"Either way, we've got to get you out of here, Relena." Noin stated, squeezing the girl's arm.**

**Without a word, Relena allowed herself to be led to the back entrance, just as another explosion jolted the house, nearly knocking them to their feet.**

*** * * * ***

**The small colony trembled as the sky on the horizon blackened.**

**It felt like a distant earthquake, but somewhere in the pit of her stomach, Catherine Bloom knew exactly what it was. It was the same sound that haunted her memory every time she dared to close her eyes. The same sound that would forever imprison her soul with fear. The same sound that conjured up images of him in her mind.**

**She could hear the crowd gathering on the street, saw the fingers pointing to the distant sky, as whispers of the question "What is that?" formed on the lips of nearly every person there.**

**The brown paper bag full of groceries fell weakly from her grasp as that fear gripped her heart, again.**

**"Oh, Trowa" **

*** * * * ***

**Hilde knew she was nearly out of ammunition, and the enemy Aries still outnumbered her three-to-one. **

**"Gotta make these next few count." She whispered to herself, landing a calculated shot to one of the Aries' small jetpacks.**

**Several more blasts from the enemy rifles hit their mark, throwing her suit back a step, only to collide with what seemed to be an invisible wall.**

**"Huh? What is that?" Hilde said, spinning around in time to see an enormous Gundam materialize right before her eyes. One she had never laid eyes on before.**

**Frozen with fear and awe, she didn't even have time to brace herself for the impact, as the Gundam raised its beam saber and connected with solid hit, running her Leo through at its center.**

**Hilde screamed as the control panel in front her sparked, throwing bits of debris in every direction. She covered her face with her arms as the cockpit exploded with flames and smoke, her Leo crumpling to the ground in a mangled heap of smoldering titanium. **

**With a satisfying smile, Dasenya released the hatch on the cockpit, and lowered herself to the ground just as two figures escaped the small building directly to her left.**

**"Vice Foreign Minister Darlian" Dasenya purred, ripping her weapon from its holster, and leveling it off at Lucrezia Noin's heart.**

**Noin was standing in front of the young diplomat, who looked as though she were trying desperately not to look afraid as she cowered at her bodyguard's back. **

**Noin was half-crouched down, like a tiger ready to pounce. There was a dangerous glint to her eyesOne that Fallon Dasenya did not miss as she addressed the young girl, once again.**

**"How good it is that we should finally meet, former Queen of the World." She continued.**

**"What do you want, Dasenya?" Noin asked, harshly.**

**"Why, Miss Lucrezia Noin. I am honored that you still remember me. How long has it been? Oh, I believe it was Nairobi, was it not? Operation: Daybreak?"**

**She met the former OZ Lieutenant's seething glare with a threatening smile.**

**"I have been instructed to escort our young diplomat here to a meeting, that she will attend with an associate of mine."**

**"She's not going anywhere with you, Dasenya." Noin replied, through clenched teeth.**

**"And who will stop me? You, Noin? The Gundam pilots? I think not. They posed no threat to me. Or perhaps you meant the pilot of the Wing Zero"**

**She could see the Vice Foreign Minister's eyes glaze over with fear and pain at the mere suggestion of his name, and could not keep herself from asking.**

**"Where is he now, Noin? Certainly, our little skirmish wasn't enough to finish him off completely. So what has become of Heero Yuy, now?"**

**An explosion sounded from behind her, a bit too close for comfort, distracting her for a split-second, and leaving Noin with perhaps the only opportunity to attempt an escape.**

**"Run, Relena!" She yelled, before lunging for Dasenya's gun.**

**A single gunshot broke the silence and Relena screamed as Noin fell to the ground, blood seeping from a pristine wound in her left shoulder.**

**"Miss Noin!" Relena cried out, stopped short of reaching her friend by Dasenya's crushing hold on her arm.**

**"I demand you release me at once!" She ordered, struggling against the woman as best as she could, until she felt the hot sting of a needle pierce her arm.**

**"Do forgive me, Former Queen, but my instructions were to bring you unharmed."**

**Everything began to fade away as she felt her body start to go limp, her limbs turning to rubber as Dasenya's words touched her mind. **

**"I am taking this one with me, Noin. Tell Heero Yuy that our battle is far from over. Tell him that if he wishes to see her alive again, he will have to contend with me, first."**

**Thoughts of Heero stabbed at her through the numbness in her mind, as fear for him, and for herself, crushed her with sickening force, and without warning, her world began to fade**

**END**

**I know, I know, I AM a cruel little **BEEP** Oh, here comes the censors! But, what can I say, you can fill in the blank. Anyway, I hope you all liked this**looks around the crowd to see scowling, pinched, and hateful expressions on their mob-like faces** UmmI spent a lot of timetrying toIs something wrong? **Screams in terror as the words "Let's Get Her!" reaches ears** But, seriously, I hope you'll leave a reviewCome on, I'll even let you tell me what a **BLANKETY-BLANK-BLEEP** I am! Thanks for reading! -Luvspook**


	12. Episode 12: The Tides of War

Disclaimer: All of the usual long-winded claims to non-infamy apply as I sadly search for some way to cope with the misery of truth that reminds me on a day-to-day basis that NO!!! I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING!!! And guess what elseI NEVER WILL!!! How depressingoh, well, I guess I'll just have to keep torturing Heero this way instead!

Author's Note: Hello**echo** hello-hello-ello-ello-lo-lo! Is there anybody out there?Where did everybody go? ****Gundam Wing diehards flood out of the woodwork like angry cockroaches, carrying several implements of mass pain and destruction, and shaking them violently in the air"THERE SHE IS!!!" can be heard emanating from the small lynching mob** Oh, ahhh, hiya everybody **chuckles nervously** Nice weather we're having, huh? PERFECT TORTURING WEATHER, THAT IS!!! **Laughs maniacally** **

**Oh, sorry, about thatjust the psycho half of my brain getting its ya-yas out, I guess. Anyhoo! I really hope you enjoy this oneit's kind of a roller coaster ride of angst and mayhem, but it's all for you! And please take a moment to drop me a review and tell me what you thought! I looooove all those great responses!**

**Legacies of Victory and Defeat by Luvspook**

**Episode 12: The Tides of War**

The hum of electricity filled the air around them as Sandrock shifted beneath the encumbering wire cables of Avenger's net. The more Quatre struggled to break free of it, the more powerful the surge that held their suits immobile.

Duo had managed to take cover beneath the massive left arm of the Deathscythe, careful to avoid actually touching the gundanium now serving as little more than a giant conductor, as Sandrock's movements sent sparks cascading down around him. He couldn't see much beyond the huge swells of terrain that surrounded them on all sides, and silently craved for the vantagepoint he would have had from inside the Deathscythe's cockpit. He could hear the sounds of battle in the not-so-far distance, and silently wondered if Trowa was all right.

Inside his own Gundam, Quatre couldn't help the pangs of guilt from assaulting his mind and body, certain that he was to blame for their current status. He was the one who had allowed Dasenya the opportunity to get too close to their Gundams, leaving them trapped and Trowa completely isolated, fighting on his own against far too great a number. To complicate matters further, his mistake left Hilde, Sally, and the others defenseless, with no way of knowing what had befallen him and the other pilots. Closing his eyes, he swallowed hard and did the only thing that he could under the circumstanceshope that they were safe.

* * * * * 

Sally Po did her best to remain hidden, but the more troops that landed, the more exposed she was becoming. She fired several more rounds from the dober rifle, before the enemy trained their own weapons on her Leo suit.

"Damn" She cursed, aloud, as the blasts ricocheted across the titanium, punching several holes into the surface of her mech. "There's just too many of them!"

Several more blasts sounded near her position, a number of them striking the hangar at her back, sending smoke and debris flying across the salvage yard. An explosion near the hangar entrance threw her Leo forward as part of the wall collided with the back of her suit, pinning it to the ground just as her enemy locked on to its target.

She surrendered to the certainty that her life was about to meet its end, closing her eyes in expectation of the blast that would finish her and the Leo off, when something heavy struck the flight suit in front of her.

Lifting her gaze, she was shocked to find that the Aries she had been fighting was now locked under the powerful death grip of a strangely familiar ally, one who had come to her aid so many times before.

"Wufei!" Sally screamed, both surprised and overwhelmed by the perfection of his timing.

With a casual toss, Nataku flung the Aries suit into the small abandoned warehouse to his left, where it exploded the moment it made contact with the surface.

"You still wasting your time fighting these weaklings, woman?" Wufei spat out, stealing a glance at her half-destroyed Leo still sprawled out on the ground.

"I knew you couldn't resist an opportunity like this" She replied, quietly, as pain and fatigue overwhelmed her and she slumped forward against the controls, her exhaustion getting the best of her.

Wufei wasted no time, turning to his enemy with the suit's enormous thermal glaive in hand.

"Another Gundam has arrived at sector 314, Commander. It's a different suit, not one of the three we fought before" The flight unit Lieutenant screamed, taking to the air as Wufei released the Altron's dragon attack, and flames split the sky.

"Destroy it at once, Lieutenant." Dasenya replied, with a cruel smile. "Our mission to escort the Vice Foreign Minister to the base is complete, but we cannot have anyone discovering its location. Do not return there unless you have succeeded in destroying that Gundam."

"Yes, Commander." He answered with a deliberate nod, knowing full well that he would die before ever setting foot on the base again. "All remaining troops attack the Gundam!"

Five of the remaining suits exploded, as delayed reaction left them caught in the path of flames unleashed by the Altron. The last three suits launched several missiles, which struck in close enough vicinity to his position that he could feel the shockwave push his Gundam back half a step.

"You are too weak to be a threat to Nataku. Surrender now, and I may spare your lives." Wufei called out to the remaining enemy suits, as he stepped out of the blast area, virtually unscathed.

Wufei's eyes narrowed as he was answered by only silence

* * * * *

In a similar standoff, Trowa had met his match as the few remaining land troops were forced into hand-to-hand combat with the massive Heavyarms. 

The mech had run out of firepower, much to the enemy's relief, but not before destroying the majority of their land troops and all but two of the Aries that had been left behind. 

Now, they were locked in a desperate battle of wills.

Trowa could feel every bone in his body crying out for mercy, his breath coming in several quick, shallow gasps. Heavyarms had taken a fair amount of damage in the recent attacks, the downfall of fighting so many at once. Now, he was poised to strike down anything that approached him, his military blade gleaming against the fading sunlight.

As expected, the enemy regained its momentum before Trowa had, and the proximity alarm sounded as the two Aries performed a kamikaze dive at his suit. With a calculated swing, the two suits fell leaving twin trails of smoke in their wake.

His victory over their comrades seemed to ignite the other's determination, though, and Trowa took a brief moment to brace himself as the other troops moved to engage his suit. With an uncharacteristic smile, he ignited the thrusters and barreled into the wave of approaching Leo suits, ready to strike.

* * * * *

Hilde groaned loudly as she forced her eyes open, feeling the distinct, sticky sensation of blood flowing down her face. Easing her way out of the safety harnesses still holding her secure, she reached up to find the source of the bleeding, hissing in pain as her fingertips grazed the deep gash near her hairline. 

A hollow cough escaped her lips as thick, black smoke curled around her from too many sources to trace, and spiraled out of the gaping hole in the suit's midsection.

She winced as she pulled herself free of the rubble, stumbling slightly as white, hot pain shot through her right leg. With a touch of apprehension, she glanced down, not surprised to find a large chunk of titanium protruding from her thigh. There was little blood, she noticed, as she stared down at the wound, which had undoubtedly been cauterized by the superheated metal at the moment of contact, but began to flow freely now, as she removed it from her leg.

Taking a minute to check her surroundings, she could barely make out the looming shadow of a Gundam through the unrelenting smoke in the salvage yard, and smiled at the thought that, for the moment, everyone had escaped with their lives. 

The thought left her mind as she turned and caught sight of the familiar, slender outline of a body, lying amidst a spreading pool of blood

* * * * * 

The hatch gave way with a sharp creaking noise, and light flooded in all around her, but somehow, she couldn't find it in her, to lift her head.

"Sally" 

Her eyes fluttered open as the name reached her ears, spoken with a hint of concern.

Wufei Chang eyed her determinedly, desperate to find the reason for Sally's seemingly injured state. No visible wounds marred the surface of her body, though several small cuts and bruises had made their mark on her face and arms. The worst of them appeared on her right shoulder, which had left a good size tear in her flesh. 

"Looks like you came to my rescue again, Wufei." Sally said, tiredly, as a smile greeted the bewildered pilot, still holding her gaze. 

"Are you hurt, Sally?"

Her eyes flew open wide, as whatever response she was about to utter fell silent to the piercing scream that filled the air.

In an instant, she was on her feet and running, with Wufei quick on her heels, and their destination clear in her mind.

* * * * *

The spaceport was in a complete state of chaos, as the tiny shuttle came to a landing on L2. But Heero knew, even before then, that he was too late.

The platform was crowded with civilians, all scrambling to get off the colony, while swearing to its unavoidable destruction. Others stood transfixed by the giant, theater-sized television screens all displaying reports that the colony was under some unknown attack.

The signs of battle left an unmistakable shadow on the horizon. Smears of black smoke and the undoubted devastation of war painted the sky in thick, swelling waves.

Pushing their way through the crowd, Beth almost lost sight of her traveling companion, but managed to keep up long enough to spot him jumping into a truck at the back of a nearby alley.

"Hey, wait a minute!" She yelled, as the engines roared to life, and she had to jump into the passenger seat to avoid being left behind.

"You were just gonna leave me back there, weren't you?!?" She screamed, near hysterics. "Did you ever stop to think that I have no friends here, no relativesI've never even been off Colony C and you were just planning on dumping me off in the middle of nowhere?!? I thought we had a deal!"

"I agreed to take you with me when I left L1, I never promised you how far." He replied, callously, as he swerved the vehicle in and out of traffic that fortunately, seemed to be heading in the opposite direction. 

"I thought you were going to protect me?" She retorted, angrily, clutching the dashboard as the truck lurched forward unexpectedly.

"That was your first mistake" Heero growled in response. "Staying too close to someone like me will only end up getting you killed."

"But you're a Gundam pilot" She argued, speaking the word as though it was the very definition of invincible.

"That only makes me a target." He stated, boldly, not really seeing the need to argue the point any further. "You'd be far better off on your own."

"Well, I'm not letting you off that easily, Heero Yuy. I'm keeping my end of the deal, so you better just get used to it. When I need a baby-sitterI'll ask for one, all right?

With a nearly inaudible growl, Heero tightened his grip on the steering wheel, driving the rest of the distance to their destination in silence.

Most of the salvage yard was demolished, the hangar where Wing Zero had been stored, hit the hardest of any of the buildings in the immediate vicinity. 

Beth eyed Heero cautiously as he leapt from the truck and raced across the salvage yard, leaving her lagging a short distance behind.

The door flew open with nearly enough force to throw it off its hinges, as Heero burst into the small, run-down apartment, his eyes sweeping over the half dozen faces now reacting to his unexpected arrival.

Duo was the first to find his voice, surprised as a young girl entered the room at Heero's back, obviously more than a little out of breath.

"Hey HeeroI never figured you the type to miss out on a battle, on account of picking up chicks." Duo joked with a faint chuckle, before wincing from the pain in his ribs.

Heero didn't seem to acknowledge him, though, his eyes clearly scouring the room for someone else.

Quatre could feel each agonizing beat of Heero's heart, realizing with a desperate certainty that he knew what, or rather who, Heero was looking for.

"Miss Noin did her best to stop them, but there were just too manyHeero!"

Heero knew the instant the words left Quatre's mouth that Relena was gone. Taken. The inferno of emotions that accompanied that feeling stemmed from the knowledge that his decision to leave had been masterfully undermined by Dasenya and that damned system. He bolted past Quatre, pushing his way into the room where Sally Po was hovering over Noin's semi-conscious form. He didn't bother to notice Wufei glaring at him from the other side of the room, as he made his way to her bedside.

"Heero?" Sally said, undoubtedly surprised to see that he had returned.

"What happened?" Heero asked in return, never removing his gaze from the former OZ Lieutenant, now struggling to open her eyes.

"Another attack" Sally answered. "We did our best to hold them off, but"

Her words were cut short as Noin stirred awake.

"Heero" Noin interrupted, through clenched teeth. "They took herDasenya and her men. They took Relena"

"Where?" Heero growled, barely keeping his rage from showing through. 

"You were right when you said she'd returnShe came back here to kill you" Noin whispered, stopped short when the pain became too much. "She said that if you want Relena back you'll finishwhat you started"

Even through the pain, Noin could see the determination in Heero's eyes. A look that assured her that no matter what, Relena would be safe.

Sally knew she had missed something in the brief exchange, and turned to address Heero as he made his way out the door.

"Heero? What are you"

Wufei could feel his anger erupt as Heero walked out of the room, and was quick to follow him.

"Wufei!" Trowa called out, barely alerting Heero to the imminent attack, as both pilots brushed past him by the open doorway.

"You coward!" Wufei screamed, throwing a wild punch in Heero's direction, which was effortlessly dodged as he merely sidestepped the Chinese pilot, whose anger had clearly got the better of him. 

He barely acknowledged Wufei's words, as he met the cold anger in his eyes, narrowly avoiding a fist to the jaw.

"You left them defenseless." Wufei yelled, lashing out repeatedly, and pushing Heero back with each step that he drew closer. 

The others watched helplessly, as Wufei continued his relentless assault, landing a solid blow across Heero's right cheek, and were both shocked and surprised when Heero did nothing to retaliate.

"Cut it out you guys." Quatre screamed, angrily. "We shouldn't be fighting each other right now!"

Nevertheless, Wufei hadn't stopped, let alone hesitated at Quatre's words, and pulled back to strike again, stopped short as a determined Sally Po stepped in to intercept the blow.

Wufei's fist stopped mere inches from Sally's face as their eyes met briefly.

"Stop this right now, Wufei." Sally ordered, softly.

"Out of my way, woman. This does not concern you" 

"The hell it doesn't." Sally scoffed. "You want to sit here and kill each other, and expect the rest of us to stand by and watch. This isn't about justice, and it has nothing to do with integrity, Wufei. Heero's not your enemy. He's been fighting for the same things that you have." 

"He's a cowardwho left a woman to fight his battles for him"

Sally was about to start an argument to the contrary, when Heero offered his own reply.

"He's right."

Duo couldn't help the outward expression of shock that sprung from his lips. "What!?!"

"I did exactly what she wanted me to do" He answered, softly, as he brushed past Sally, ignoring the pained expression on her face. 

Heero gritted his teeth as he felt Wufei suddenly grab his left arm, preventing him from passing while sending a fresh river of blood, coursing down his arm. It didn't go unnoticed by Sally as it seeped through the bandages, leaving a crimson stain on the fabric of his shirt.

"When this battle is over, we will finish this, Yuy." He seethed, releasing Heero's arm, before spinning abruptly to walk outside. 

Without a word, Heero headed upstairs as the others stood in silence, still reeling from the attack, Heero's return, and now this.

"What the hell was all that about?" Duo asked, the moment Heero was out of earshot, seeming to voice the question on everyone's mind.

Sally watched Heero ascend the stairwell with an eye of concern. 

_Had she imagined it?_ She wondered, silently.

Without a word, she too, headed up the stairs, desperate to see if her mind was indeed playing tricks on her.

She reached the open doorway, just as Heero removed his blood stained flannel shirt, and couldn't help the faint gasp that spilled from her lips as she caught sight of the blood flowing down his arm. Ripping the once white bandages away from his skin with vengeful determination, he dumped the contents of a small medical kit across the top of the dresser, grabbing hold of a fresh roll to cover the wounds. 

The heavy white bandages still wrapped around his shoulder and chest, bulged at an unnatural angle as she realized how drastically misaligned his left collarbone was, and immediately made her way to his side. He was doing his best to re-wrap his left arm, when he felt the softest of touches at his back.

"Let me help." Sally ordered, not missing the way his body seemed to shrink away from her touch. "It'll get infected if we don't clean it first." 

"There isn't time" Heero replied, sullenly, continuing to hastily wrap the wound, gripping the one end in his teeth, while pulling the knot tight with his free hand.

His body was trembling ever so slightly, hardly noticeable to an untrained eye, but Sally could tell that he was barely concealing the pain. She also knew that once he had his mind set on something, there was no talking him out of it, even at the expense of his health.

"Heero, whatever you plan on doing" She started to say, before he cut her off with a determined scowl.

"I'm going to get her back." He insisted, before walking out the door.

END

Whew! **wipes sweat from brow** That sure was a doozy, wasn't it? Sorry it was so long, but you just can't break up a good battle sequence. Okay, well, I can't anyway! Sorry it took so long for me to finishI applaud you patience! Hopefully it was worth the wait! Until next time! -Luvspook


	13. Episode 13: Know Thy Enemy

Disclaimer: HmmmmYou'd think that after all this time wracking what's left of my brain on new and exciting plot lines, descriptive (to the point of painful) battle sequences, not to mention the everyday task of coming up with new and inventive methods of torture and mental anguishYeah, Stella, baby! You know what I'm talkin' bout! Oh, sorry! Anyway, you'd think it would no longer be necessary to say the words. But, alas, in fear of the dreaded **deep, booming voice comes out of nowhere** COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENTI must say it again. I do not own Gundam Wing, nor do I make any profits from writing about it**Sniff, sniff** It's just lucky for poor Heero and Relena that I don't! Hahahaha!!!

Author's Note: Woo-hoo! You still hanging in there! Well, thank goodness! I don't know what I'd do if you bailed out on me now! It's getting back into the action, nowso stick around. It's not nearly as much fun without those colorful responses, verbal threats, and the occasional lynching. I do love them so! I like to hug them, and squeeze them, and kiss them, andWOAH! Let's just stop right there, shall we? Anyhoo, thanks to all of you for the feedback throughout this little fanficand as a side noteNo, Alexandra, I don't hate you! But, like Heero, I feel the need to torture you a bit. It's my way of showing affection! Sick as it is! As the old saying goesIf you love something set it freeWell, I guess that really doesn't apply here. In my case, it would readIf you love something beat it repeatedly with blunt, heavy objects! I think I'll shut up now! Onto the fic!

Legacies of Victory and Defeat by Luvspook

Episode 13: Know Thy Enemy

Sally caught up to Heero as he made his way down the short corridor to the stairwell. He carried a certain deliberance in his stridethe kind that said _Don't get in my way!'_. But she couldn't in good conscience, let him leave without speaking her mind.

"Heero, if you're going to go, at least let me take a look at that arm, first. Those wounds haven't had the opportunity to heal properly, and you should know that you could be risking permanent damage if you injure it again. I know I can't stop you from leaving, but at least take that into consideration before doing whatever it is you have planned."

He stopped short at the edge of the stairwell, looking back at her as though he had actually given the idea a thought, when he caught snippets of the conversation being exchanged on the ground floor level.

"I still don't understand what they would've needed Relena for." Duo said, worriedly. "I mean after what they did to Noin, how do we even know that she's still alive?"

"They need her alive." Heero stated, from halfway down the steps, startling the other pilots into sudden speechlessness.

All eyes were fixed on him, as he descended the remaining stairs, Sally a few steps behind.

"Dasenya isn't the one who wanted Relena kidnapped. They're planning to use her for something elseIf killing Relena was part of her plan, she would have done it right here."

"But how do you know that for sure?" Duo interrupted. "I mean they could" 

"I just know. Let's leave it at that." Heero replied, evenly, pushing his way past Duo to approach the mysterious girl, who until that moment, seemed quite content to sit in on their conversation as though she were nothing more than a fly on the wall.

"Let's leave it at that?" Duo repeated, gesturing his disapproval of Heero's remark, with an exasperated gasp. "Are you gonna tell us what's been going on with you? Like where you've been? I mean, you disappear in the middle of the night, without telling anyone where you're going, or what you've got planned"

His words were cut off as Heero spun around, and without warning, threw a small plastic case, roughly the size of a computer disk, at the Deathscythe pilot. The other pilots looked on with a certain curiosity as Duo opened the case, and pulled its contents out into the open.

"What is it, Heero?" Quatre asked, after a moment.

"The poisoned apple" Heero replied, cryptically.

* * * * *

There was a dull pounding in her head as Relena pulled herself from the imposing darkness, blinking several times in order to kill the dizziness that was washing over her.

_Where am I?_

The question popped into her mind as she viewed her surroundings, which were by no means lavish, but certainly not ones associated with a prisoner, either. The small room was sparsely furnished with a quaint queen-sized bed, a table with two chairs, and a simple looking desk. Although only dimly lit, Relena could feel a certain presence in the room, as the distinct feeling of being watched tugged at her through the haze.

"I see that you're awake, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian." A voice spoke from the shadows. "You must forgive us for using such methods to bring you here, but I'm afraid you left us little choice." 

"Who are you? I demand to know why you have brought me here." Relena demanded, forcefully, feeling the last remnants of her grogginess slip away at the unnerving calm in her captor's soft, yet lethal, tone of voice. 

"I am sorry to disappoint you, my dear Vice Foreign Minister, but it's not you that I am after." The woman whispered, icily, as she stepped from the shadows.

Relena couldn't prevent the look of surprise from reaching her features as she was met face-to-face by a young woman, only slightly older than she was. She had deep aquamarine eyes, and long spirals of blonde hair that cascaded down the length of her shoulders, framing the fair skin and delicate features of her face. A face that displayed a soft smile that contradicted the threatening cadence of her voice.

"Allow me to introduce myself, Miss Relena. My name is Elairan Kaliesha Winner"

* * * * *

The other pilots stood both amazed and perplexed by the wealth of information Heero, and a freshly introduced Beth Vargas, were unleashing about their enemy. In answer to half a dozen crucial questions, the pilots were slowly becoming acquainted with the possibilities of what they would soon be facing, for the third, and hopefully, final time. 

"So how do we beat it?" Duo asked, after all other explanations had ceased. "I mean the thing can trash anything mechanical in nature, right? So using the Gundams won't work."

"You won't be fighting Avenger." Heero stated, matter-of-factly. "You four will be concentrating on destroying the base and the rest of her troops. I'll handle that suit."

"Woah, woah, woah!" Duo started to argue, before Quatre interrupted, noticing Heero's sudden move for the door.

"What's your plan, Heero?" 

"Repairs shouldn't take you more than a few hours." Heero continued. "Use whatever parts you need from Zero to get them ready for battle."

"And what about you?" Duo asked, not missing the way Heero seemed to be avoiding the rest of their confused expressions.

"I won't be using Zero this time."

There was no reply to the comment, as the others sat in silence, presumably waiting for his reason.

"I'll infiltrate the base." Heero responded, quietly. "Dasenya won't be expecting anything short of an all-out frontal assault from the Gundams."

"Meaning?" Duo interrupted, abruptly, earning him one of Heero's infamous death glares.

"That gives us the advantage. As soon as I get inside, I'll disable communications and the perimeter security so you can get close enough to attack. The surface troops won't be able to alert the rest of the base, until it's too late. The less time they have to assemble any heavy resistancethe better our chances of stopping them."

"But even if you do manage to get inside" Trowa interrupted from the opposite corner of the room, drawing everyone's attention. "You'll be completely cut off. Not even you can stand up to that powerful of a military force alone."

"Let me worry about that." Heero replied, harshly, grabbing a small headset and his radio communicator, before heading toward the door.

"Hey! Hold on just a second, here!" Duo argued. 

He had seen that look in Heero's eyes beforeit was an unmistakable expression that always managed to send up the warning flags inside his mind. He was fairly certain that the others could see it, too. But he wasn't about to let it go this time.

"There's no way that you're going to be able to accomplish this mission all on your own. Let me go with you."

"You'll just get in the way." Heero stated, refusing to meet Duo's genuinely worried expression.

"But you going in there alone is a suicide missionand we both know it. I don't see any sense in you going in there to fight a battle you know you can't win."

"Every battle we've taken on has been one we didn't stand much chance in winning. We've just managed to get lucky until now. This time will be no different."

"Even in our Gundams, our chances are slim at best. But, Heeroto go off alone" Duo growled in frustration, too angry to continue. "I don't even know why I waste my time trying to talk sense into you anymore. I'd stand a better chance of getting Dasenya to surrender then getting anything through that thick skull of yours."

Heero looked back over his shoulder, stopped dead in his tracks by Duo's sudden outburst. He had never seen the pilot of the Deathscythe look quite so serious before.

He shook off the notion that he had made some difference in Duo's lifeor any of the other's, for that matter. He had spent his entire life trying to remain an outsider, becoming nothing more than a shadowone that appeared and disappeared from people's memory, like a dream. But he never imagined that his death would ever really affect anyone. That he would be missed.

He hardened his expression, mentally assuring himself. _They'll all forget in timeStay focused on your missionOnce Relena is safe, you'll be able to defeat Dasenya and peace will be restored. You can sacrifice your life for that_

The words stayed with him in the hours that passed, overseeing the Gundams repairs, as he prepared himself for what was to come. Slipping on his thin denim jacket, he made his way outside.

It was time to put his plan into motion

END

Now tell me you didn't see THAT one coming! Sorry! Yet another cliffhanger for you all to hate! But just think of what you have to look forward to! Also, in case you are wonderingYES! That nasty person pulling Dasenya's strings IS indeed one of Quatre's sistersOH, come on! He has 29 of them, remember, why can't one be evil? Well, regardless of the cliffhanger ending, any questions, comments, flames? Pleeeeease let me know! It is but a mere moment of your time, and it means the world to me! Thanks and see you soon! -Sinisterly yours, Luvspook


	14. Episode 14: Status: Unknown

Disclaimer: I know, I knowIt is difficult for me, too, but we all have to face reality at some point in our livessadly, I**wipes tears from eyes**I don't own Gundam Wing. **Breaks down into loud, angry sobs**. Oh, the agony! The pain! Oh, well! The truth hurts, I guess!

Author's Note: Hello again, all you faithful Heero/Relena torment lovers out there! Well, just a few special thank you's and random thoughts to pass around out there. First, I just want to say thanks to everyone still reviewing! You know I love ya! And to Katie**two very big thumbs up** Congrats on figuring out about Quatre's evil sis! Please e-mail me personally sometime, cuz I would love to talk Gundam with you, k? And, let's seeoh, yes, in regards to that Heero pain, torment, and anguish that I promisedMAKE WAY, CUZ IT ALL STARTS NOW!!! 

Legacies of Victory and Defeat by Luvspook

Episode 14: Status: Unknown 

It felt like an eternity had passed since the last guard change and the young soldier could feel his eyelids growing heavy with boredom and his limbs weary with inactivity.

_Just as well_ He thought to himself, as a persistent yawn threatened to escape his lips. _The Commander is far too paranoid for her own good. Not even a Gundam pilot could penetrate this tight of security_

"I'd like to see one try." He snickered aloud, just before a whisper of breath brushed across his back and his world faded to black.

* * * * *

"What is taking him so long?!" Duo questioned, sitting quite impatiently inside the Deathscythe, only meters away from the base's perimeter fence. "I say we go in after him!"

"We wait!" Quatre stated, his voice carrying over the internal voice communicator to the other Gundams. 

"But how do we know for sure that he even got insideor that he hasn't been captured?" Duo replied, anxiously.

"Just stick to the plan, Maxwell." Wufei ordered, calmly. "With that girl's life at stake, there's no way Yuy is going to allow this mission to fail." 

"Well, that's quite a vote of confidence in someone you were ready to kill a few hours ago, don't you think?" Duo retorted.

Wufei was just about to grumble a reply when the communicator crackled to life, and with two little words, Heero's plan moved into phase two.

* * * * *

Gaining entry to the base had been no problem for him. After all, avoiding detection had always been his specialty.

"I'm in" Heero whispered, adjusting the small headset, now serving as his only lifeline to the outside world. "Base security is minimal."

_"How many troops?"_ Quatre's voice inquired, in return, the question instantly reaching Heero's ears.

He felt small and insignificant as he viewed the countless number of mobile suits lying in wait inside the hangar. Accumulated from the glory days of OZ, Romefeller's dark creations now served as little more than a reminder of mankind's self-destructive tendencies and another approaching era of war.

The base seemed eerily silentvulnerable and completely unsuspecting. Dasenya's troops casually meandered about the base, confident in its impenetrable defenses, and far too reliant on the perimeter security.

_Big mistake_ Heero thought, indulging in the moment to smile inwardly.

"I only see about twenty soldiers right now, but this base is far larger than we estimated. There are at least eighty mobile suits in this hangar alone. Judging by the size of this place, I'd say you could as much as triple that, not including surface troops."

_"That could be as many as 300 mobile suitsA lot for the four of us to handle on our_ _own"_ Trowa stated.

"Dasenya is way too confident in this base's security." Heero responded, calmly. "It's her number one weakness. With the perimeter shut down, they won't have time to assemble for battle. In a disorganized fight, their numbers will be insignificant."

The silence that answered him was all the response he needed. He knew the others didn't necessarily like his plan, but in the end-when all was said and done-Heero knew they would carry out each detail to the last. That was all that mattered now.

"_Hey, Heero?_" Duo chimed in, suddenly.

"What, Duo?"

_"Just remember, you're only gonna have about twenty minutes once the detonators are in place_"

Heero's eyes narrowed, and he set his jaw firmly as he thought about the task at hand. "Acknowledged."

Dropping down from the docking lift with a little more than a feather's whisper, he nestled his handgun safely at his back, tucking it into the waistband of his blue jeans, before darting unseen across the platform. 

He urgently withdrew several small explosive devices from the pocket of his denim jacket, which felt like a lead weight compared to his usual attire, and paused briefly to scan the area. Satisfied that his entrance had gone unnoticed, he began fixing the devices to strategic target points throughout the hangar, setting their timed detonation switches for twenty minutes. 

"The main lift seems to be the only way in or out of the base." Heero reported, expertly setting the last of the explosives in place. "Once the lift and this section of the base are destroyed, I'll be counting on you" 

"_We'll be monitoring your progress through verbal communication only_" Quatre announced, reconfirming the plans that Heero had laid out before he had left. "_We won't advance on the base until you give the okay to move in. Good_ _luck!_"

"Roger that." Heero replied, automatically slipping into Perfect Soldier mode, as he activated the devices. "Proceeding to the Main Control Center" 

* * * * *

Relena bolted upright as she heard a distinctive beep emanating from the key panel outside her room, and felt her pulse quicken as light bathed the room, and the silhouette of her captor slowly came into view.

"Vice Foreign Minister Darlian. I see you're still awake. Afraid to close your eyes in fear that my soldiers should cut your throat while you slumbered?" Dasenya smiled, sadistically. 

"Who are you? Why have you brought me here?" Relena questioned, forcefully, trying desperately to hide the quiver of fear that was working its way into her voice.

"My dear, I am merely a soldier. One of many that your ideals for peace have left alienated. One whose life has been stripped away, and now, has no definition or reason for existing" She stated, coldly. "Much like another soldier we are both acquainted with. Much like myself, he could never deny the necessity for conflict, and wasn't afraid to fight and even die for what he believed in. It's a pity that your ideals for peace, will have the largest hand in destroying him."

"You are nothing like Heero!" Relena screamed, the thought itself repulsing her. "Heero fights because he has to. He fights so that innocent people aren't made to suffer under the rule of people like you. And he'll stop you!"

The faint traces of a smile tugged at her lips, as she met the fury in Relena's wide sapphire orbs.

"Well, I don't doubt for a moment that he'll come for you, my dear. In fact, I'm counting on him to try." Dasenya seethed, with a cold glint in her eyes. 

"I want to know what you're planning!" Relena demanded, angrily, Dasenya's words cutting deep into her already tormented soul. "What do you intend to do with me?"

"My dear child" Dasenya laughed, cruelly. "Conquest is my only objective, and objectives cannot be reached without sacrifice. Victory without sacrifice is meaningless in the eyes of a soldier. I often find myself wondering what you would be willing to sacrifice for your precious, peaceful world, Miss Relena. Perhaps, someday, I will have the opportunity to find out."

She turned with a sadistic smile, leaving Relena shaking in the emptiness of her prison, still pondering the implications of her words.

* * * * *

The four soldiers overseeing the security controls for the base had been easily overpowered, and now littered the floor in a state of peaceful oblivion. As soon as he was certain that the control room was secure, Heero typed in the sequence of numbers needed to complete phase two of his mission.

His fingers hovered over the keyboard with fluid-like grace, flawlessly entering command after command until his efforts were rewarded with the bright red letters prompting 

_*****__ACCESS GRANTED__*****_

He paused momentarily, calmly removing the timed detonation switch from his pocket, before wiping the sweat from his brow. He clenched and unclenched his left hand, feeling the first tinges of fatigue setting into the still healing muscles in his arm. 

Taking a deep breath, he squeezed the wound on his arm sharply, ignoring the warm flow of blood that saturated his bandages, as he attempted to force the pain from his mind. 

_You can't afford to let this slow you down, now_ The Perfect Soldier chided, softly, inside his head. _There's too much at stake. The mission cannot be allowed to fail_

The computer monitors flickered to life, chirping eagerly as the encrypted pattern of numbers began to appear, showering the screen with data.

His eyes strained to sort out the continuous flood of system checklists, furiously deciphering the codes needed to tap into the base's communications network, as his fingers entered in the corresponding key strokes. 

"Relaying system shutdown of communications array" Heero stated, aloud, and with the click of a single button, completed the thought. "now."

Manipulating the system's main controls, he continued downloading the vital data that, within seconds, had conveyed to him the necessary codes for disabling the radar tracking system.

"Dasenya and her troops won't know what hit them." He whispered, smugly, stopping briefly to contact his allies, lying in wait outside the base. "Communications and radar threat has been eliminated. Perimeter monitoring is secured through a separate encryption networkI'm working on it now." 

"_ Roger that, Heero. We're ready to move in as soon as you give the word._" Quatre replied, nervously.

The sound of clicking from the computer keys filled the empty room, as Heero matched the strobe-like pattern of numbers flashing in a broken kaleidoscope of blueprints, security layouts, and surface level images of the perimeter fence lines.

The terminal answered with a rewarding hum, as the system instantly powered down.

"Perimeter shutdown complete" Heero announced, signaling the others to begin, just as one of Dasenya's young soldiers rounded the corner, entering the control room.

"Hey!" The young soldier shouted, fumbling for the weapon at his side, as the intruder reacted, lunging straight for him. 

Unable to match Heero's speed and agility, the young man could do nothing to stop the pilot's advance, and Heero's fist collided soundly with his face, throwing him back.

Heero recoiled as a second guard appeared, hesitating only briefly before throwing himself into the man's midsection. The guard teetered on his heels for a moment, before crumbling to the ground, fighting desperately to regain his stolen breath. 

Grabbing the soldier's semi-automatic, Heero bolted from the control room, bursting into the corridor at a break-neck speed.

"Hey! Hold it!" An approaching soldier ordered from the opposite end of the corridor. "Stop right there!"

Heero urgently scanned the area for an exit, spraying the hall with bullets, as a stairwell came into view at the far end of the hall. 

A slew of bullets pierced the air in Heero's wake as he sprinted down the length of the corridor, quickly withdrawing a small, vial-shaped cylinder from his jacket pocket. Pain erupted in his side and he tightened his grip on the object, throwing it to the ground just as his boot hit the edge of the stairwell.

The cylinder clattered to the floor with a metallic **_ping!_**** as several white particle beams split the air and the entire area was engulfed in flames.**

**END**

**Yes, I knowthe road you must walk is riddled with cliffhangers, isn't it? And, you know me...more blood and mayhem is sure to follow. Please make sure to leave a review so I can prepare myself for any potential hate mail or death threats that I might receive until the next posting. Hope you all enjoyed it! Cuz, you KNOW I did! Until next timehopefully soon! Luvspook **


	15. Episode 15: The Darkness of Human Nature

Disclaimer: 

Disclaimer: You mean I gotta say it again? ButOh, all right, I don't own Gundam Wing. So there, I said it! Are you happy now? 

Author's Notes: Hey! Hey! All you readers out there! Did you think I would forget about you? No, no, no! I simply couldn't do that. Well, and of course, I couldn't resist yet another opportunity to inflict pain on you know who! Hehehehehee! But seriously, I want to thank you all again for the wonderful and entertaining comments and reviews that I have received on this fic. It really brightens my sadistic little spirit! Now on with the story!

Legacies of Victory and Defeat

Episode 15: The Darkness of Human Nature

It was as if time had stopped

if only for the passing of a heartbeat.

The sound of the metal cylinder connecting with the floor sounded like the chime of a teardrop against crystal, before being swallowed up in a thunderous explosion.

He could hear the faint clatter of debris, scattering down the thin grated stairwell in his wake. Could even smell the acrid stench of smoke and feel the unmistakable scorch of flames attempting to lick the surface of his flesh before he could escape. 

In the moment that followed, all that remained was a deafening silence.

He struggled to draw in breath, his having been stolen in his thankfully short-lived tumble down the stairwell. His momentum had carried him down the first flight of steps with dizzying speed, but by the end of the second, he had managed to slow himself to a halt.

Pushing himself upright, he cursed back the sharp pain that radiated throughout his battered body, feeling the bruises on his back already beginning to form. His throat constricted painfully as he tried to fill his lungs, all in the vain attempt to chase away the disorientation still laying claim to his body. The deep breath only renewed the memory of intense pain in his mind; one felt only moments before the explosion. Now, looking down, he could see the pristine gunshot wound that left its mark in his right side, fortunately having only grazed him a mere inch or two below the bottom rib. 

His left arm was tingling numbly, and the dull throb of broken bone quickly caught his attention, as he checked to see how well his previous injuries had fared in the fall. Wriggling his shoulder free of the denim jacket, he immediately began probing the bandages that housed his fractured collarbone, surprised to find that the two ends were in closer alignment than they had been before. 

Despite the blatant abuses his body had already suffered, his mind quickly took precedence, reminding him that broken bones only served to hinder the mission, and he couldn't allow that kind of pain to slow him. His mind set, he clenched his teeth together, forcing the heel of his palm against the splintered bone until a satisfying snap answered to the pressure of his hand. 

He forced himself to calm his breathing, as spots began to dance in his vision, and a dizzying nausea forced him to rest his head against the surface of the cold metal step before him. 

It wasn't long before the faint ringing in his ears slowly subsided, replaced by the sound of voices echoing up the stairwell, as heavy footfalls approached him from the corridor just below

* * * * *

The surface troops at the perimeter lines had been caught with their proverbial pants down, as the first tower came under attack. A single swing from Duo's thermal scythe cut the tower in two near its base, virtually leveling it before the guards inside could even see their attacker. 

Thanks to Heero's handiwork inside the bowels of the base, the alarms would never reach the soldiers underground, and back-up troops would never be sent.

Duo felt a twinge of regret for the young soldiers keeping their watch, more than likely committed to a cause that they knew little to nothing about. He quickly pushed the thought aside, though, as he stole a glance across the battlefield to monitor their progress.

The far side perimeter wall was leaping with flames, all of which danced wildly in the night sky. From just beyond the towering inferno, Duo could just make out the image of the Altron Gundam, its left arm extended into the heart of the fire, like a writhing snake. 

Sandrock was busy advancing on the handful of soldiers who had managed to get to their mobile suits. Far and away the most reluctant of killers, Quatre had always seemed more at ease when facing off against other mobile suits, rather than the men themselves. Duo couldn't help the smirk from reaching his lips as Trowa appeared just to Quatre's side, alternating the use of Heavyarms firepower, between covering Quatre's back against the mobile suits, and demolishing the base itself. 

"Like a walk in the park" Duo whispered to himself, with a wide smile, before taking a moment to glance down at his watch. 

_And right on schedule_

* * * * *

Heero took to the shadows, moving stealthily through the winding corridors as quickly as his wounds would let him. Judging by the layout of the hangar, and the main corridors leading to and from it, he had quickly ascertained that he was heading for the far north end of the base. Also, the most likely place to find the holding cells. He had made special note of the placement of the watchtowers and training centers on the surface, and figured that the East corridors in all likelihood, housed the soldiers quarters. The West and South corridors were the least heavily fortified, and Heero guessed that the other underground hangars would be in those directions. With little else left to go on, he would just have to trust his instincts.

He had just slipped around the corner when he heard more soldiers approaching, and was forced to duck back into the adjoining corridor in order to remain unseen. Pushing his back as flat against the wall as possible, he held his breath, and waited, picking up what snippets of conversation he could from the passing guards.

"I don't knowsome kind of explosion on Level 5" One of the voices stated, breathlessly.

"But what happened?Was it sabotage?" Another questioned, the voices trailing off as they passed.

"I don't knowmaybe a malfunction"

Heero didn't wait more than a few seconds before moving swiftly back into the corridor, the soldiers not even fully out of sight.

Glancing down at the timer, he renewed his pace.

_Thirteen more minutes to go_

* * * * *

Relena visibly stiffened as the key panel outside her door beeped to life, and she quickly forced herself to full height, so she could meet whoever was on the other side, face-to-face.

The door slid open with an audible hiss, and the fair-haired blonde she had met before entered the room. 

Looking into the young woman's face, Relena could see how much her delicate features resembled that of the Sandrock pilot, though unlike Quatre's, they seemed pained, even twisted in a mockery of gentleness.

"Is there some problem with the food, Miss Relena? My men tell me you have refused all food and water since your arrival here. Surely, the accommodations are suitable enough for you, are they not?"

"It doesn't matter what the accommodations are when you hold someone against their will." Relena snapped in reply. "How long do you intend on keeping me a prisoner here? 

The sudden look from her captor made her shudder involuntarily. The woman's eyes, cold with anger and burning with hatred, bore deep into Relena's soul, chilling the very marrow of her bones.

"Why Miss Relena, surely you have the answer to that question already." Elairan whispered back, meeting the fearful response she had managed to elicit from her prisoner, eagerly. "Yes, I'm sure you've known all along."

She smiled wickedly as a spark of resistance flickered within the girl's bright blue eyes.

"Then you're just using me to bring them here, aren't you?"

Elairan answered with a cruel bellow of laughter, void of even the slightest hint of kindness or emotion. This woman's eyes, twisting with intent, spoke the same volumes as Heero's threat to her own life had.

"Well, I would rather die that allow you to hurt any one of them!" Relena shrieked, defiantly.

"Really, Miss Relena, how noble of you." Elairan seethed, sarcastically. "But, I'm afraid there is simply no way to avoid that eventuality now. You see, their fate was sealed the moment _he_ died. They were the hope for our futurefor the future of the colonies. But, when OZ camewhere were they? My brother watched the colony citizens turn on our family, and flood to OZ's waiting arms, so they could be guided to war. He stood by and watched as they destroyed my father, yet did nothing. Did you know that revenge is one of the strongest and most undeniable forces of human nature? It is the comfort for those who suffer. And when all of those who are responsible for my father's death are dealt with, my suffering will finally come to an end. And my father can rest in the peace that he sacrificed his life for. I won't rest until those pilots have paid that priceuntil they see what their war has taken from me."

Relena could not voice a reply as her young captor left the room, sealing the door behind her. 

She only found herself praying that wherever Heero and the other pilots werethat they were safe.

* * * * *

Dasenya could feel that something was amiss. Something in the pit of her stomach, in the soldier's instincts she had come to rely on in her many years of loyal service, was screaming at her that something was happening.

First there was the "accident" on Level 5, which was excusable for no other reason than the perimeter alarms would have gone off, had it been anything but. Then, there was the fact that all communication with the surface had somehow been lost. 

"Tower one, I repeat, what is your current status?" Dasenya hailed, the viewscreen before her, revealing only a snowy, white haze. 

"Have communications been tampered with?" Dasenya screamed, to no one in particular, her expression turning to a feral scowl of intent. "Why isn't the surface responding?"

No response was offered as she trained her focus on the surrounding soldiers, none of which desired to become the single object of her attention.

"Sound the alarm!" She ordered, abruptly, raising a few concerned glances from her men.

"Commander?" 

"I SAID SOUND THE ALARM, LIEUTENANT!" She screamed, again, this time with enough force to raise the hair on the back of his neck.

"Right away, Commander." The young Lieutenant stammered before complying, and with a flick of a switch, the entire base was bathed in red.

* * * * *

The alarm sounded unexpectedly, and Heero was forced into the shadows once again, narrowly avoiding detection in the sudden commotion.

_Damnit, the internal alarms have been triggeredHave they already breached security within the base_ He thought to himself, reading the display on the timer. _Nine more minutesI'm running out of time_

Forcing the insistent stabs of pain to the back of his mind, he clutched his side, pushing against the wound until he thought his legs would give way beneath him. The blood began to flow at a renewed pace, coating his skin with sticky warmth, but he would not be deterred.

He paused as he came to a fork in the long passageway, his mind drifting for even the slightest clue of which way to go next.

"Which direction?" He growled, as the stabbing sensation in his side struck with an evil vengeance, and he leaned against the wall to catch his breath.

Undoubtedly, his wounds had slowed him. He was running out of time and he still hadn't seen or heard of any sign of Relena.

Her name echoed endlessly through the corridors of his mind, flooding the heart and soul he had spent years trying to deny.

"I'll find yousomehow, Relena." 

END

Although, not for long, I swear! There is really no good place to stop writing on this nowit's pretty much a break in the action, no matter what I do! My apologies! But, I hope you all enjoyed itand are hopefully leaving a review as we speak! See you next time! Hugs and kisses to all! -Luvspook


End file.
